The Blue Flame
by ElspethQ
Summary: Continuation of "The Dungeon". Three years has passed and not a day goes by that Vegeta does not regret his leaving Chickarou. The Cold Empire has set its sights to finding the humans that have escaped the purge and therefore gives Vegetasai a respite and Vegeta much needed time to deal with problems closer to home.
1. Chapter 1: What Once Was Lost

The Blue Flame

Chapter 1 – What Once Was Lost

 _Bulma lay awake staring at the ceiling of her room aboard the ship. Not yet tired she had yet to change from her blue jeans and simple yellow tee-shirt. Her hair was haphazardly pulled back into a ponytail and her face was recently washed free of any traces of makeup. In her mind she was calculating how long until they would reach Vegetasai. "Three days from home in route to the Orion Cluster, two days headed towards Vegetasai . . . that makes eight more days to go." Bulma whispered to herself with a smile. Her eyes scanned her grey surrounds for the thousandth time for something to end her boredom. She sat up remembering the capsules in her suitcase with her many books she had packed to share with Vegeta, thankful that Piccolo and her father had seen to her luggage. She crossed the room and opened her suitcase and grabbed the belt that held a multitude of capsules. She closed the case and slid it back under her bead. "Why hadn't I thought of this before?" She mused._

 _As she sat back on bed she heard heavy footsteps walking closer to her door and she froze. Those same footsteps came to halt outside of her door for a moment before continuing along the corridor towards the bridge. What is he up to? Bulma wondered as she got up and pressed her ear to the door. She heard the door to the bridge open and close. She wrapped the belt around her waist and pressed the button and opened her own door and she slid silently down the hallway. From outside the door she could hear faint muttering and cursing coming from Yamcha. Bulma opened the door to see Yamcha standing over the helm and pressing buttons. Then is dawned on her, He's changing our trajectory!_

 _"What do you think you are doing?" Bulma screeched, pointing her finger at him._

 _Yamcha jumped and whirled around, eyes wide. "No sense denying it now, seeing how I have been caught red-handed. I'm changing course. I refuse to allow you to go groveling back to that bastard!" His voice getting louder._

 _"You refuse! YOU refuse!" Bulma yelled in response. "What gives you the right to say where and what I can do? I am the crowned Princess of Chickarou and you are nothing! A fraud!" Bulma seethed. She had about enough of him presuming to tell her what to do and this was going to end now._

 _Yamcha's eyes reflected hurt and then anger. "How can you say that to me? I am the one who has been here for you, not him. I am the one who picked up the pieces when he left!" He accused._

 _"You've been a great friend, Yamcha, but do not presume to tell me what to do. I've known about your kingdom for quite some time now. Did you think I did not know? But I accepted your friendship anyway. I never held that against you. But this is going too far! I am a grown woman and I am going to see Vegeta." She shout._

 _"You are barely seventeen, Bulma, hardly yet grown. You need someone to look out for your best interests. To. . ." Yamcha pleaded._

 _Bulma cut him off, "My best interests or the best interests of your coin purse?!" She questioned with a venomous tongue._

 _Yamcha looked at her with a dangerous expression. "Do you want to know what happened to my kingdom, Princess? The Saiyans happened! About ten years ago they showed up one night; no warning, no discussion, and laid waste to my entire planet. Women. Children. I was lucky to have survived and snuck away aboard a freighter with the hired crew." Yamcha was barely speaking in a whisper, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. To his side his hands were balled into fists, glowing with energy from pent up rage._

 _Bulma stepped closer, "Yamcha, I'm sorry. I did not know. I . . ." Bulma was at a loss for words. Vegeta would have an explanation, she was just sure of it._

 _"That is why . . . I. . . REFUSE to hand you over to them! Better off DEAD than at their mercy" Yamcha yelled causing Bulma to jump as he brought his fist down over the control panel of the helm._

 _Electricity surged throughout the ships computers and the main power went down. Alarms were ringing out all over the ship from multisystem failures. Bulma forgot the fear that had gripped her moments ago and pushed passed Yamcha to see what needed to be done. She opened a panel underneath the helm the circuit boards were fused together, completely melted._

 _In the hours that followed she had no idea in which direction they were going, but they were moving fast and she had no way of gaining control of the ship yet. She frantically attempted to repair system after system as the failing ship seemed to be falling apart. The worst part was the fuel was beginning to run short. As she ran down the corridor to the engines there was a loud explosion and the ship change course of its own accord._

 _"Why did he have to disable the damn communication systems?!" She shouted as stomped back up the hall, determined to take her frustration out on Yamcha. When she entered the bridge she found him exactly where she had left him when everything started to fall apart. He sat with his eyes closed at the destroyed helm._

 _"This is all your fault, I just want to make sure you understand that!" She screamed._

 _"Accept your fate as I have accepted mine." He said grimly._

 _"No." She replied._

 _The ship began to creak and whine as it was pulled into the atmosphere of an unknown planet. Bulma looked out the window. "She will never survive entry into the atmosphere like this. We will have to take an escape pod. At least we will have some control over those." Bulma explained to Yamcha however he continued to sit with his eyes closed, apparently not interested in anything she was saying._

 _"I am trying to keep us alive here, in case you hadn't noticed!" She yelled before storming off to her room. She grabbed two of her suitcases and placed them in the escape pod along with the food rations in capsules from the kitchen. On her way back up the hall there was another explosion followed by the screams of Yamcha. She ran to the bridge to see him holding his left arm as it lay dangling in an unnatural position. She ran to him, grabbing the medic kit off the wall as she passed it. It didn't take a doctor to see how bad he was bleeding. She wrapped the bandages on it tightly and helped him to his feet._

 _Another explosion shot out from the engine room, rocking the small ship. With the med kit tucked under her arm and helped Yamcha to the escape pods and strapped him in. She looked him over and she became frightened for him and is pale appearance. He was losing a lot of blood and she was thankful he had passed out. As the small escape pod sped towards the unknown and the planet below her ship exploded with a thunderous reverberation._

Bulma felt the chill of the rain drops as they bounced off her skin. _Wait. What? Rain? Thunder?_ Bulma groaned as she opened her eyes. She fought back the vivid dream of the chain of events that caused her to crash land on this jungle planet. "This Kami forsaken place! Does it have to rain so much?" She complained as she got up and closed the window over her bed. She sat back down, freshly agitated about being stranded on some unknown planet, only Kami knows where. "No sense dwelling on the past." She told herself. She forced a smile on her face. "You are alive and as long as you are alive, there is hope!" She tried her best to give herself a pep talk in the mirror. Feeling somewhat better she decided to dress for the day and emerge from her room.

Yamcha's eyes automatically looked up when he heard the lock on her door being undone. A symbolic gesture reminding him of her permanent _friend zone_ and her mistrust of him. There was no going back from that fateful day. Bulma barely glanced his way as she walked passed and out the front door of the capsule house they were sharing.

Bulma stopped outside the door and let the rains cool her already balmy skin. "Barely sun up and it's already so hot." She commented. She jumped as Yamcha appeared beside her.

"You forgot this." He said as he handed her a knife.

"I won't need it." She said, showing him the gun tucked into her waistband. "Besides, I am only going to fetch water for the purifier." She further explained.

"Take it any way, please. You never know. Those wild cats could be back." He implored.

"Okay." She caved as she took the knife from his good hand. Her eyes absentmindedly glancing past where his left hand should have been. Yamcha's shoulders sank, "I don't need your pity." He said when he noticed her glance and went back inside.

Bulma made her way through the dense foliage to the stream that flowed not far from what she now called home. She pulled a capsule from her belt that never left her waist and threw it to the ground. When the smoke cleared she gathered the jugs and began to fill them with water.

###

Vegeta sat in his study pouring over the latest treaty to be sent from Lord Frieza as well as the newest set of missions that required his people's attendance. Since his mother died his father had become lax in his duties as king and more and more was being placed on Vegeta's shoulders. On several occasions his father went on a rampage killing most of the slaves in the west end of the palace, accusing them of her murder. Vegeta continued to keep him brother hidden away at his summer palace where he could watch over the humans and continue his studies, free of his father's tyranny.

The wooden door creaked open and a hooded figure silently approached.

"You better have good news, Bardock." Vegeta half-heartedly threatened without looking up.

"I'm sorry." Bardock said quietly.

Vegeta stood, his temper rising. "Three years, Bardock!" Vegeta turned around to face the older Saiyan. "Three years I have been sending you and your son to find any trace of the humans, of . . . of her! And yet you fail me. Why is that?" Vegeta accused. "If my duties did not keep me here to keep my father from getting into bed with those damned Icejins. And then there are _His Lord's_ newest demands. I swear I would blast you into oblivion and find her myself!" Vegeta was nearly shouting.

"I was able to retrieve this." Bardock said offering Vegeta a piece of metal.

Vegeta took the metal, wide eyed, and turned it over in his hands. It was unmistakable. A large C enclosing a small C. "This is from one of the human ships!" Vegeta declared before regaining his composure. Bardock only looked on with a grin. "Where did you find it?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe two days flight from here." Bardock began to explain.

Vegeta pulled out a star chart, "Show me."

Bardock looked closely at the map spread over the treaty and pointed to a cluster of planets. "I found the wreckage strewn all over here. She could have used an escape pod, so she could have landed on any of these planets." Bardock said warily.

Vegeta's heart was in his throat over the thought of what could have possibly happened to her ship to cause the debris field to be so vast.

Bardock's words brought him back to attention, "Hopefully she would be here, on CAT9. Not the most hospitable, but capable of sustaining life."

"These planets are within the Saiyan Empire." Vegeta said.

"Yes, my Lord. We use CAT9 for hunting trips. Calibri live and breed there." Bardock explained.

Vegeta grinned, "I think it is time I take my brother on a hunt!"


	2. Chapter 2: Now Is Found

The Blue Flame

Chapter 2 – Now is Found

Vegeta could barely contain the energy that coursed through his veins. His mind was alight with hundreds of questions and no answers. He left the papers where they lay scattered on the floor and headed to see The Seer. He needed guidance on how to handle going in search of his missing princess and how to leave the affairs of state while he was away. Vegeta had become accustomed to handling the kingdom from behind the scenes while his father made a boisterous show at court. Given the choice, Vegeta would rather not have to deal with the petty squabbling of the court at all and would have to consider doing away with them completely when he rose to the throne, but now was not the time.

On his right hand he had his father's questionable mental state since his mother's death and on his left he had Paragus to deal with as well. Vegeta may have been silent but he was not unaware of Paragus' reputation and growing ranks. Vegeta's failure to kill his father at the first signs of his failing health left some to question if Vegeta was strong enough to deal with the problem, both physically and emotionally. Then, to top it all off, Vegeta bore the weight on the Cold Empire pushing down on his shoulders.

Before he had realized it, he had touched down at the Seer's Temple. It was late and he was not surprised that the little green alien called Dende was not there to meet him on his arrival. He could sense the energy from the Seer within the walls of her sanctuary as he waited for her apprentice to escort him in. The torches that clung to opening were burning low and they cast long shadows on the ground that danced with the flicker of the flames in the breeze. As Vegeta watched them with pacing boredom but instead of his usual agitation he would feel at being forced to wait, he was at peace with himself and it surprised even himself to acknowledge this new found sense of serenity.

"It is because you are on the right path." The Seer said, answering a question Vegeta did not know he had even asked.

He looked at her and half a grin played on his lips before his face took its usual scowl. "You come to greet me? Highly unusual, is it not, priestess?" Vegeta queried, changing the subject. He already knew he was doing what his heart beckoned of him.

"The child is sleeping, but then again so was I, until I felt your presence coming." She said with a smile. "The hour is late. Follow me and we shall see if the spirits are awake as well."

She led the way through the stone halls until the space opened into the main chamber and Vegeta followed behind, treading softly on hallowed ground. His eyes stared upon the amber flames in the fire pit as the fire illuminated the onyx mantle and the golden statue of his ancestors.

"Let's see if your ancestors will speak from the great beyond." She said as she scooped a handful of white powder from a jar and dashed it on the flames. The flames jumped and danced before settling down once again. Grey and white smoke billowed out from the pit and hovered above their heads. The Seer stood next to Vegeta as she stared into the flames.

She started quietly at first and Vegeta had to strain to hear her words. "Do not trust the serpent's twisted tongue . . . his poison runs deep . . ." She smoke began to swirl around and darken, Forsynth inhaled sharply, "A new threat shall will appear in your absence, strike the beast down before it can strike or you will lose all." The Seer began to sway from side to side, fatigue showing in her frail form, "New leadership . . . change or . . . be destroyed." As Forsynth finished her words the flames died out to embers and she collapsed. Vegeta caught her before she hit the floor and eased her into a chair in the corner of the room. "You did not heed their warnings last time, my prince. I would not ignore them a second time." She warned.

"Why must you speak in such riddles?" Vegeta asked, but got no response.

She closed her eyes and gathered her strength. Vegeta stood nearby not wanting to leave the priestess alone in her state. Before long Dende entered and laid his healing hands upon her shoulders. Vegeta looked on in amazement as the color returned to her cheeks. When she finally opened her eyes she looked sternly at Vegeta.

"You still haven't answered my question, old woman." Vegeta complained. "If you had been up front with me to begin with I would not have left that blue haired witch behind and a lot of stress could have been avoided." Vegeta said, venting his frustrations.

"Some things are meant to be." She said plainly.

"Priestess, I trust your guidance above all others but I grow tired of your riddles!" Vegeta's temper began to flare.

"You must follow your own path . . . and your heart. But your father summons many serpents and you must cut off their heads, quickly and without hesitation. Heed your own council members. The era of King Vegeta is about to end." The Seer warned.

Vegeta looked on in confusion as he was once again dismissed from the stone temple. "One day, Priestess, you will learn to respect Royal House of Vegeta." He warned but they both knew it was an empty threat and she did not spare him a second glance as she left him standing before the statue of The Great Oozaru. With more questions than answers, once again, Vegeta headed back to the palace and the training grounds.

By the time he reached the palace grounds a large commotion could be heard coming from the royal wing. Guards were running about in full armor as if ready for an invasion. In the distance Vegeta could hear his father barking orders to his commander. Vegeta snaked his way down the corridor and entered his father's study. When he entered he was momentarily shocked by the vision in front of him. His father sat at his desk with maps strewn all over the top of it and Vegeta was not sure his father was even aware of his presence in the room. Paragus stood behind him, staring at Vegeta expectantly.

"What has happened, father?" Vegeta asked, not sure if he truly wanted the answer to his question. His father had been prone to fits of paranoia since his mother's murder.

"The Truffles. . ." His father began, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "They are planning on attacking the palace." His father looked up at him, his eyes half filled with the insanity that was slowly taking hold. He pointed to the map before him and traced his finger along the perimeter of the palace walls. "I have reinforced the guards on the walls and sent out scouts to locate their base."

Vegeta's eyes met Paragus' and it was clear that Paragus was expecting Vegeta to put a stop to this drama. Vegeta walked up to the desk and looked down at the dated and yellowed maps in front of him that still outlined the Truffle cities and outlying settlements. Vegeta groaned inwardly. The Truffle civilization was dead and gone by his father's own hands many centuries ago when his father was still a young man.

"It is time to consider your own safety at the moment and take refuge in the mountains until these bastards are sniffed out." Vegeta suggested, hoping his father would take the bait and go into isolation in his summer palace.

His father turned to face him and seemed to consider his options. "I am no coward and I will not hide from these assassins that hide in the shadows." King Vegeta said, puffing his chest out in a prideful stance.

Paragus glanced from the father to the son and back to the father. Vegeta's face remained as stoic as ever and Paragus was unable to read the intentions of the prince. He stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Sire, it would befuddle the Truffles if we move our base of operations to the mountain palace. We could trick them into revealing their base." Paragus urged the king.

"Excellent idea, Paragus!" King Vegeta said in a loud and boisterous tone as he slapped Paragus on the back in gratitude. "Make all necessary preparations to move our war base to the mountain palace." King Vegeta walked up to his son and held him at arm's length by his shoulders. He stared at his son's scowl and nodded his head in agreement with whatever lunacy was wandering around in his mind before walking passed him and to his bed chambers to pack.

Paragus began to walk passed Vegeta and follow the king, like a dutiful pup. Vegeta grabbed him by his arm and held him in place. Vegeta stared hard at Paragus' face and Paragus shrank at the unspoken threats.

"You will speak of this to no-one." Vegeta commanded.

Paragus could only nod his head in understanding. Vegeta released his hold on Paragus and he scurried along after the king. Vegeta turned to the guard still posted at the door, "Summon my council at once." Vegeta ordered. The guard turned on his heel and took off. Vegeta looked around the room once more with something akin to regret before shutting the door and walking to the council chambers.

Vegeta sat in the dimly lit council chamber, waiting none too patiently for his comrades to arrive. The table of onyx stone reflected the light eerily like a dark pool of water. Bardock and Goku where the first to arrive, followed by Moina, Turles, and the recently added Nappa. Each took their seat at the table and waited for Vegeta to acknowledge waking them at such an early hour. The sun had yet to fully rise over the eastern mountain range.

"I am honored you came when called," Vegeta began from the head of the table. "We have serious issues to discuss." The rising sun began to cast a red glow to the room, the red hues reflecting Vegeta's own ominous mood.

The five council members looked at one another and back to Vegeta. They had felt the buzz of energy from the palace for the last several hours and were waiting to be summoned. Moina was the first to find her words.

"What service can we be to you, Prince Vegeta?" She asked. Her loyality to the prince well known. She smiled wryly at him.

Vegeta smirked at the older woman sitting to his right. Her attire no longer that of a soldier that she had been in times long gone. Her hair nearly to her waist and greyed with age. Her face adorned with scars and wrinkles alike. Her noble gown and cloak both in dark blue. He had chosen her for her ability to read a situation and take the sensible and perhaps most diplomatic route to a solution. She was level headed and well liked among his people as well, a definite positive addition to his personal council. Her very hand on the pulse on the Saiyan people and nobles alike.

Vegeta continued his gaze to each Saiyan that sat at the table, assessing their strengths and his reasoning for being at this very table. To Moina's left sat his newest addition, Nappa. The large balding man was rash at times but had a head for battle and would fight to the bitter end with honor. Dressed in the Saiyan armor and ready for battle, he could be counted on to follow orders and his loyalty knew no bounds. He was well liked and trusted among the soldiers and could be voice of the military ranks, both high and low.

To the right of Nappa sat Turles, at first glance he was an average soldier but Turles was a genius of strategy and had a keen eye for sizing up his opponent. He may not be well liked among the common man but his many successful missions and Elite status kept him well adorned and placed within the hearts of the Elite and upper classes. He had begun to do enough business with traders that he was an asset to the markets as well. For one with as much wealth as this man had accumulated through the years he was dressed as common man, not even in his soldier's uniform, but Vegeta had no doubt he had a thing or two up his sleeves at the ready.

Opposite Moina and to Vegeta's left sat Bardock, a life-long comrade and advisor. He could be counted on to ground Vegeta in the present and keep things moving along towards Vegeta's goal. His gift of site had saved the empire and more specifically, Vegeta's own neck on more than one occasion. The large Saiyan sat proudly in his General's armor and each scar on his arms and legs laid bare as proof to his right to wear the uniform.

Then, of course, there was Bardock's youngest son, Kakarot. The young Saiyan was not impulsive or even aggressive. After three years he still had yet to learn his place among his own people. He was an enigma and thorn in Vegeta's side. He did not wear the uniform presented to him by the army because he refused to be identified by a rank that meant nothing to him. The Soldiers mocked him openly and yet the younger Saiyan showed no anger, but he was loved by the slaves and outsiders of this planet and that was one of the reasons he was here. Not only that, but he was Bulma's personal guard and he wanted to ensure her comfort and safety when he brought her here and Vegeta figured Kakarot's presence on the council would help to that end.

Goku looked amused as he scratched his wild hair, "Yeah, Vegeta, why did we have to get up so early. I was going to take Gohan fishing today." Goku complained. Vegeta didn't give Kakarot a second thought. His lack of respect was well known among the council and no one paid him attention at this point.

"The king has gone into seclusion in the mountain palace. We need to ensure he stays there." Vegeta explained. "Nappa and Turles, you will be going to the mountain palace to keep him there and busy. I need to know just how bad he has lost control of his facilities." Vegeta's tone was quiet and reflective. "I also need you to keep an eye on Paragus and his many puppets."

Nappa and Turles stood and placed their fists over their chests, "By your command, My Lord." They said in unison as they bowed before leaving the conference room. Both understood the implications of Paragus and his many followers, especially with the king's mental status in question. This part of the puzzle being handled for the moment Vegeta turned his attention to Moina.

"Moina, I need you to keep your social calendar full. I need to know what the people are saying and doing. I would rather not have any unnecessary surprises." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You know the both the Elites and Nobles are wondering why you have failed to put your father down given his mental facilities. They begin to think you sentimental of his affections." Moina explained with hesitation.

"With Frieza as an ever present threat we must put forth an image of solidarity and that his assassination of my mother did not create the havoc he had desired." Vegeta's temper began to rise. His people were beginning to question his ability to lead them and only strength would convince them otherwise, but he was not ready to give up his training for the simple affairs of state his father had been able to handle until now. Whether or not he was still able to was still to be determined.

Moina looked at her prince questioningly. "Do you want me to place rumors or will you take action? Rumors will only delay the inevitable."

Vegeta thought about it for a moment, "I will deal with them on my own."

Moina stood and bowed slightly before making her way back home. This left Bardock and Goku alone with the prince.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said sternly to get the attention of the Son Goku.

"What do you want me to do?" Goku asked, honored to be getting a mission from his prince.

"You will be watching out for the off world species and slaves. My father is convinced that the Truffles are trying to attack us and many of the alien species here could pass for a Truffle. Their appearances alone make them a target." Vegeta explained.

"So, you want me to wander around the slave quarters and make sure they're safe?" Goku asked.

"You really are a moron. Yes. If they are not a Saiyan they are in danger. Now get out before I am convinced you are unable to handle such a simple task!" Vegeta threatened. Without another word Goku jumped up and left.

Vegeta took a deep breath an exhaled slowly. Son Goku seemed to know exactly what to say to cause him the most aggravation. "Bardock I cannot leave the planet under the current circumstances. I need you to go to CAT9 and retrieve a female Calibri." Vegeta explained.

Bardock leaned in closer, "And what of Tarble?" he asked.

"Leave him where he is. He is watching over the humans there and staying out of trouble." Vegeta stood, fatigue creeping up his back. "Take my ship and keep me informed of everything. I want to know when you have obtained the feline and then take it to my palace. The capital is no place for a Calibri to be running around." Vegeta turned and left Bardock to understand his veiled instructions.

If it were left to him Vegeta would have left three years ago in search of Bulma and was planning to go himself to retrieve her until his father's most recent mental break down. Now the seeds of civil war were planted and he needed to squelch the crop before it could be harvested by Paragus or Frieza himself. Vegeta's mind was full as he made his way to his room and to bed. His absence would simply not go unnoticed.

Bardock wasted no time and went straight to Vegeta's ship which was already prepared for launch. Hopefully in two days he would be at CAT9 and Princess Bulma would be finally found and returned to her prince. His mood had never been so volatile and with any luck the Princess would prove to be the sheath to the sharp sword that was Vegeta's temper. A successful king had to be more even keeled that the hot headed prince had shown to be so far. Bardock preyed to the great ancestors for a quick and fruitful trip.

###

Barely two days had passed as Bardock set foot on the jungle terrain that was inaptly CAT9. There were many ferociuous beasts that called this planet home, but the Calibri were the most eagerly hunted in the days when his people's empire was still new. Bardock inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the humid air and the many scents that drifted their way to his senses. He smiled to himself, remembering the thrill of hunting here with the King and Queen before the days of Frieza and war.

After securing his borrowed ship he set to the task at hand. He didn't smell any humans nor did he sense any power levels that stood out among the other life forms on this planet. He groaned with mild frustration. CAT9 was a large planet and two-thirds were inhabitable, if you counted the mountainous regions were the Calibri nested.

"Did you really think it would be so easy as to step off this ship and see her waiting here for you?" He questioned himself, slightly agitated.

He levitated until he was high above the tree tops and looked around for signs of a fire or any way of discerning the human princess' location, but there was nothing.

"You had better be alive little one or I will not be, should I return empty-handed after getting your prince's hopes up." Bardock said to the passing breeze.

He pressed the button on the device strapped to his wrist and a 3D miniature map appeared above it. "Where to begin?" He wondered out loud as he let the device sweep over the jungle and map the terrain. "To survive you would need fresh water so to the River Onyx it is." He finally decided and took off.

Thirteen hours later he had not found a trace of the human female. He made a meager camp and set to looking over his maps while his kill roast over a fire. Bardock systematically began crossing-off where he had been versus water sources she may be at. Then, there it was, the faintest smell on the wind. He could not place it but it did not belong to the environment around him. He waited to smell it again but it did not come. Feeling somewhat defeated he ate his meal in a rather somber mood before retiring for the night.

Bulma woke with the sun and a silent house. She dressed quickly and went to investigate. Usually, Yamcha spent his days meandering around the house or outside strengthening his off hand, which was now his dominant hand. Today he was nowhere to be seen and this worried her. Yes, their relationship was strained since the crash and it took a long time before they even spoke, but they were friends and he was all she had in this foreign land. She knew he could take care of himself, but it was still unusual for him to not be close at hand.

She shrugged it off and gathered her knife, duffle bag and cantina, she was making another run to the wreckage of the ship to see what other parts could be salvaged in an attempt to once again boost the communication systems and signal for help. She had dismantled just about every piece of non-vital equipment they had without success of making outside contact.

By the afternoon she began to return home with her bag clacking with trinkets from the broken ship. The snap of a twig caught her attention and she turned. Seeing nothing she hesitantly continued on her way. All she had to do was make it to the safety of the house and that thought quickened her footsteps. Most of the creatures she ran into were of little consequence: lizards, snakes, spiders, and various furry rodent appearing animals. Unfortunately there were also these large cat creatures that resembled more of a sabretooth tiger than any feline they had back home. They hunted in packs but stray feline was always a possibility.

Bardock went in search of the strange smell from the east that he could not identify the night before. The closer he got the more he was certain he knew what it was: engine grease. The wreckage of an escape pod littered the jungle floor and thankfully there was no corpse. Although the possibility was there that the wild Calibri could have dragged it off to its den and any remnants would have been devoured by scavengers.

But there also was the smell of a human female and it was strong. She had been there recently, very recently. He let his senses stretch out and that's when he picked up the Ki signature of the human and a male Calibri closing in. He rushed off down the path wondering how he had not smelled her before, seen her foot prints, or even sensed her Ki.

Bulma pulled her knife and turned to her left at the sound of some leaves rustling. Suddenly a large feline jumped from the brush and crouched in front of her. Its menacing growl sent chills up Bulma's spine as she backed away slowly. Things happened so fast she didn't know what happened. The large feline lunged for her and she turned to run but hit a wall, there was a flash of light and the feline lay dead on the jungle floor.

Bulma looked up into the angry eyes of Yamcha, "How many times have I told you to not go off on your own?" He chided her.

Bulma ignored his reprimand and pulled from his embrace. "How did you shoot it if you were holding on to me?" She asked.

"I didn't" Yamcha stated.

"I did!" Bardock announced from his perch on the tree as he jumped down before Bulma.

Bulma's eyes widened in recognition. _This was one of Vegeta's men. We're saved!_ She thought, her heart pounding. Yamcha took a defensive stance as Bardock stood before Bulma, not even acknowledging his presence.

Bardock was suddenly on one knee, his fist over his heart as he said "Princess Bulma, I come to you as an emissary of his highness, Prince Vegeta. I am here to bring you to him."


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion at Last

The Blue Flame

Chapter 3 – Reunion at Last

Vegeta squared off against his imaginary opponent for the tenth time for the night, each time increasing the difficulty by leaps and bounds. His leg rounded in from the left landing hard on the back of the apparition's head, sweat glistening across his bare chest for the effort. "Two days! Bardock should have sent a transmission by now!" Vegeta barked his mounting frustrations into the empty room. He spun and twisted, dodging the phantom's attacks with a waning cat-like grace. He continued to push himself, trying to break through the barrier that had been restraining him for the better part of the last year.

He abruptly stopped and delivered three jabs followed by another round house kick, this time from the right. Unfortunately, pushing himself to the limits for the last two days was taking a toll on his body and he was beginning to feel the effects as he became momentarily dizzy and saw double. Vegeta closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, centering his Ki. He exhaled slowly. He was spent. He grabbed up his shirt and threw a towel around his neck before walking to the intercom.

"Grendair, send supper to my chambers." He instructed and without waiting for a reply he headed off to the shower.

By the time he finished in the shower a late dinner was waiting for him. He filled his plate and took his usual seat at his desk. He powered on the computer, smirking at the new technology Bulma had sent with her people. He scrolled through the encrypted messages sent to him by his council members. He was unimpressed by Turles' and Nappa's report of the goings on at the summer palace. His father was still preparing for a 'secret' Truffle invasion but at least Turles was doing damage control.

Moina had checked in with the most recent social gossip and Vegeta could not force himself to read through the nonsense. Goku never checked in, unless it was in person, and that suited Vegeta fine. He sighed and switched to the unencrypted transmissions but left the thirty-six unread or even skimmed over. He forwarded them all to Moina to deal with. She had graciously accepted to deal with the Great Oozaru Festival planning. The festival only came about once every five years or so and usually the Queen looked after the planning. Unfortunately Vegeta was left to deal with things on his own in the absence of a Queen and a King who was going mad. He switched the monitor off and left the dishes where they lay before collapsing on his bed into the endless void of sleep.

The next morning Vegeta was forced to skip his usual training sessions and attend the court. The petty squabbling of the court where beginning to give him a headache when Moina made a grand entrance. Her wealth and title alone had heads turning and many younger Saiyans would gladly throw themselves at her feet for a chance to burn next to her star. The man before him stopped pleading his case and stepped aside to allow Moina to bow before her prince.

"A moment of your time, Your Majesty." She requested, her eyes turned down to the floor.

Vegeta could barely contain his entertainment at watching a room full of proud Sayains brought to heel by the woman. Inwardly he was pleased for the break from the mundane proceedings of so called warriors seeking favor. They were used to dealing with his father who enjoyed wine, woman, and gossip. Vegeta was made of a more rigid material and they were still trying to figure out how to win his ear.

Vegeta stood, "I tire of your pathetic faces!" he barked as he walked closer to Moina. He extended his elbow, an invitation for her to follow him. "Let me know when you have something worth my time. The next man to come in here and waste my time over such frivolities will know what my 'opinion' is!" Vegeta instructed as he strolled passed the hushed indignation of the court.

Once the pair made their way to Vegeta's study Moina burst out in a fit of laughter. "Did you see their faces? They're terrified of what will happen when you take over the monarchy." She warned.

"I could care less about those sniveling wastes of skin. They dare to call themselves Sayains!" Vegeta stared off into the distance. He did not want to take his anger out on her but he felt the need to blow something, anything up. He silently chastised himself to keep his emotions in check. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before continuing. "What brings you to the palace this morning, Moina?" He finally asked her.

She took a seat across from the desk and waited for him to sit. "I need to see where the festivities will be taking place on the castle grounds before I can continue next week's planning. I need to talk to the chefs." Moina began to explain.

Vegeta automatically tuned the woman out, he could not bare to listen to her prattle on about what color the table clothes would be or what music should play. His mother would get the same way about planning balls. Woman were such funny creatures. His mood began to sour with the guilt he still harbored for his mother's untimely death when one word brought him back to attention: Calibri.

"Wait. What about Calibri?" Vegeta asked.

"The Calibri pair, where are we to house them during the festivities once they are presented. Your mother would be honored at the gesture, she did enjoy the hunt." Moina explained.

"What are you prattling on about, woman? What Calibri pair?" Vegeta asked.

"You poor dear. Your father has you not knowing which end is up. You sent Bardock to retrieve a pair of Calibri for what, I can only assume, was for the festival. He returns tomorrow with a captured pair of Calibri. At least that is what I gathered from the transmissions you forwarded to me last night." Moina further explained.

Vegeta turned the computer on his desk on and set to review the messages he sent to her last night. He hadn't reviewed them, just sent all unencrypted messages to her. Somehow he had missed it because there, staring back at him, was the message Bardock sent yesterday morning:

 _Calibri pair acquired at your request. Returning post haste. Will deliver to palace upon arrival._

Vegeta leaned back in his chair, his mouth slightly ajar for a moment before a grin replaced his amazement. "The old man did it. He found her." Vegeta said is barely more than a whisper.

Moina just continued to look on in confusion as Vegeta smirked to himself. Finally she cleared her throat, "My Prince, you don't mean to house a wild animal like the Calibri within the palace walls?" Moina asked, wondering if the insanity of the father had infected the son.

Vegeta shook his head slightly, "Go. Finish your preparations for the ball. I have much more important matters to deal with." Vegeta scoffed.

Bulma had laid in the bed with her emotions in turmoil for the last hour. She was about to be reunited with her prince but wasn't sure how she felt about it. Part of her wanted to be mad that he had left her as she had foreseen in her visions. The other part of her wondered would he look the same as he had three years ago and would seeing him elicit the same feelings in her as they once did. She took a deep breath and lazily forced herself out of the bed and to the shower.

Once clean it was on to what to wear when they land. Giving the right first impression was critical on Vegetasai Bardock had warned so deciding what to wear was causing a big problem for Bulma. She had not intended on loosing so much of her luggage in the crash and was now down to only four suitcases with mostly work wear in them. It was only by the luck of Kami that she had kept the one suitcase with her crown and jewels in it as well as three evening gowns; ice blue, blood red, and royal purple. She tried the light blue gown but was unhappy with the way it reminded her of the Icejin. She threw the dress to the floor in a crumbled heap. The blood red one was for a more intimate setting than meeting the King of a foreign planet. It was then she spied the purple dress in the bottom of the bag. It was royal blue and velvet and clung to all the right places. It was backless and dipped down in the front to almost scandalous depths. She smiled at herself in the mirror.

She went back to the bathroom and applied a light amount of makeup and pulled her hair up atop her head with messy curls cascading down her back. Wisps of silky blue strands fell down to frame her face. She debated perfume but remembered how sensitive the Saiyan sense of smell was and decided against it. She fixed a set of simple diamond earrings to her ears and a matching necklace with adorned with a simple heart shaped diamond. She gathered her personal belongings and encapsulated them.

Bardock knocked on her door, "Five minutes, Princess, until we land. You had better come strap yourself in for landing procedures."

Bulma slid the door open and Bardock's eyes went wide and he flashed her a mischievous grin. He stood as still as a statue as Bulma smiled and nodded her head as she passed by him. The lights in the corridor picked up the crystals that were sewn into her dress as Bulma made her way to the bridge and she was pleased with her decision to wear this dress. She couldn't wait to see Vegeta's reaction to it. Moments later she was followed by Bardock who had agreed to allow her to sit up at the auxiliary station while they landed so she could get the full view of the planet.

"Any communications from my father?" Bulma asked.

"None, my lady. There are reports of firestorms on Maredro Five and they may be interrupting our long range communication scanners." Bardock replied nonchalantly. This had become their routine since she came on board. She would ask to communicate home and he would come up with a plausible excuse as to why she could not make the transmission or that he had made one for her and why they had yet to receive a reply.

Yamcha, who had made himself scarce of the last two days, had finally made an appearance. He said nothing but took the only available seat left in the bridge, across from Bulma. He smiled at her graciously as his eyes traveled over her porcelain skinned face, to her necklace, and eventually to her ample cleavage.

Bulma watched on in awe as the skyline changed and the full impact of the sight before her hit her. The sky was truly red as Vegeta had described it. Two suns blazed to the east casting their harsh light to the land below. She could see where the lush farmlands were to the west and the ominous mountains to the north cast their shadow on the city below. The sea to the south was green and seemed to stretch on forever. The closer they got the more she could make out the buildings below as they circled the castle. The architecture was beautifully carved from stone and as they approached the docking port she was able to make out the etchings and statues that ordained the façade.

Bardock powered down the engines and unstrapped himself and stretched before heading to the ship's exit. He couldn't wait to finish delivering his package and go home. Bulma absentmindedly unbuckled, smoothed out her dress, and followed Bardock to the exit ramp. As the ramp lowered she could hardly contain her excitement at the prospect of exploring this strange new world.

Bardock turned and waited for Yamcha to catch up. "Remember what I told you both. Keep your heads held high and don't invite trouble. Most of the people you encounter at the palace think poorly of outsiders." He warned. He reached into the locker next to him and handed a sash of royal blue with the Royal Crest of Vegetasai on it. He handed Yamcha a similar one, however the crest was much smaller. "These will indicate you are visiting ambassadors to this planet and are under the protection of the King. Do not leave your private chambers without them on or you could be mistaken as a slave."

Bulma audibly gasped. "You have slaves?" She asked.

"Do you not have servants?" He quipped back at her.

"Yes, but they are compensated. They can leave when they choose. They go home to their families at the end of the day. We force no-one." Bulma said, indignant over Bardock's implications.

Bardock closed his eyes and mentally counted to three before continuing on with his instructions. He reached into the locker again and retrieved two small bracers and affixed them to both Bulma and Yamcha. "Until you become adjusted to the atmosphere you must wear these gravity stimulators. They will protect you from the gravity outside of this vessel." He explained.

Bulma looked at the device with scrutiny of her scientific mind. "How does such a small device work and what's wrong with the gravity?" She asked, eager to solve a new puzzle.

"Nothing, it is only ten times that of your home planet. Without those bracers you would be crushed under the weight of the gravity. But don't worry, I designed them to be completely water proof." He said with a wink.

Bulma blushed before becoming excited at the thought that this aged warrior before her had designed such a sophisticated device. "You designed these?" She asked in admiration.

"We do have hobbies outside of fighting and I am too slow for the battle field." He said patting his stomach in jest. Bulma giggled at Bardock's mockery of his own physique. It was evident that the man enjoyed to eat.

Bardock turned and unlocked the door to the loading ramp and Bulma peered around him but could see nothing. As they descended the ramp and approached the castle Bulma's heart sank, _he wasn't there_. _No one was there_. Did they not know she was coming? Bardock did mention problems with the communication systems. Suddenly a large figure came running forward and Bardock instinctively pushed Bulma behind him as he readied himself to defend the Princess against an unknown assailant. A moment later Bardock recognized the figure and relaxed.

"Kakarot, you are a fool. You are late, as always! Did I not transmit exactly when I would be landing?" Bardock chided his son in their native tongue.

"Yes father, but Gohan was doing really well and I lost track of time." Goku explained as he strained to get a look at Bulma who was still standing directly behind Bardock and out of his line of sight, forgetting to speak in Saiyan.

Bulma heard Bardock call the person Kakarot and she knew he must mean Goku, so she stepped forward he eyes searching out her friend and bodyguard.

Goku fell silent as his eyes met with the face of his lost princess and he dropped to one knee. "Your Highness!" He exclaimed.

"Stand up, Goku. I would not tolerate such behavior at home and I will not tolerate your bowing before me now." She mocked him. For a moment they both just smiled at each other, analyzing how each had grown and changed over the past three years. His princess was no longer a teenager but a grown woman.

Goku shook his head slightly in amazement, remembering the task at hand. "The Prince sends his regrets that he is detained with business but will come to greet you personally later this evening." Goku said with a smile as he extended his arm to escort Bulma to her room.

Bulma took his arm and followed where Goku led, remaining silent as she tried to take in the majesty of the castle before her. She was so busy taking in the sights she failed to realized they had too soon met their location. Yamcha watchfully trailed behind.

Goku opened the door to reveal a grand suite that was lavishly decorated in pinks and purples. Bulma entered and began walking around, taking in her new posh surroundings. She turned when Goku cleared his throat.

"I will return in a minute. I need to show your security guard where he can rest." Goku explained.

"Oh, how rude of myself. Goku, this is Yamcha. Yamcha this is Goku. You will recall he was my personal body guard during the tournament." Bulma fussed.

"I recall." Yamcha said dryly, bowing his head slightly.

"Oh, that's right. I remember you. You are Prince Yamcha." Goku said with a smile. "My father said we were receiving two survivors and one was the Princess, but he failed to mention who the other person was. We had assumed it was a lady in waiting. You obviously can't stay in these rooms, the Prince would have my head."

"Your father?" Yamcha asked, finally speaking up.

Bulma stepped in to save Goku from a long tale. "It is a long story, _Prince_ Yamcha. Let's get settled in and I will have to tell you all about it at supper." Bulma smiled sweetly at him. Yamcha felt a swell of pride at Bulma's use of the word Prince when she addressed him, it was the first time she had used it in years. Perhaps there was still hope for them yet, he pined.

Goku looked from Bulma to Yamcha and back to Bulma, trying to figure out their relationship. The Prince would not be pleased to find out that she had been stranded with another male this whole time and that they may have formed some sort of relationship. If he remembered correctly Vegeta and Yamcha did not get along well back then. Best to separate the two before Vegeta got here and although he had no malice towards Yamcha personally, Vegeta would. Goku moved closer to the door, "Come, let me show you your room."

Yamcha followed but then stopped at the door and turned to face Bulma. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "I will be just down the hall if you need me." Yamcha assured her before following Goku down the hall.

Moments later Goku showed him his own suite. It was not as posh and lavish as that of the princess but would suit his needs nicely. He walked around for a moment with a false air of superiority he had not felt since he entered the tournament years ago. Here he was again a prince and he fully intended to take advantage of that.

Goku stood at the door, eager to return to Bulma and talk with her. He couldn't wait to tell her of how well Chi Chi was doing and of his son. A smile crept to his face without even knowing it. He was hardly paying any attention to Yamcha as he surveyed his room. "If there is nothing else, Sire, I will return to the Princess." Goku offered.

"Just one thing, a communication device. I wish to contact home." Yamcha said in an overly grand manner.

"All communication are down for upgrading for a few days, but as soon as they come back online I will personally bring you one." Goku recited from memory. "Supper will be brought to you when you are ready." Goku turned to leave as a small female entered the room. "This is Depanga, she will be your personal servant during your stay with us. All you need to do is ask and Depanga will see it done." Goku explained.

Yamcha stepped closer to her. "Depanga? That is an unusual name." Yamcha said, stroking his finger down her cheek. The young woman's eyes stayed fixed to the floor as she fidgeted with her dress. "From what system do you hail?" Yamcha asked, silently thrilled with the young woman's fear of him.

Goku stepped up and caught Yamcha's hand and pulled it from Depanga's face. Goku leaned in, "It has been a long three years, has it not?" Goku whispered, his eyes locked with Yamcha's. Yamcha pulled his hand away at the veiled threat in Goku's eyes.

"Depanga, fetch your brother. You will be reassigned." Goku instructed and Depanga wasted no time in withdrawing from the room. Once the small woman was gone Goku once again turned his attention to Yamcha. "Depanga's brother, Kaleb, will show you where you may relieve such pent up urgencies, My Lord. He will be your servant for the remainder of your stay here." Without another word Goku left.

Vegeta slammed his fist against the table. "Why now?!" he barked.

Bardock took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm not getting home tonight, am I?" He asked.

"No, Bardock, you have done well. Your sons can handle this. Go home." Vegeta said with a smirk. Only Bardock, Goku, and himself knew who awaited his presence upstairs. That thought alone was enough to curb his anger.

"What would you have me do?" Toma asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta said in defeat. "If my father wished to return to the palace then we shall not interfere. He would not return unless he felt the threat was over. I will deal with him when he arrives." Vegeta explained. "Besides, I have far more pressing issues to deal with." Vegeta left his council looking at each other in confusion at the prince's sudden change in behavior.

"I hear that he has a private dinner planned with a visiting royal." Toma confessed. Moina stood and beamed a smile at the others as she gathered her belongings. "Do you know something we do not?" Toma asked.

"Simply that The Great Festival is coming and the prince is of age to take a mate." Moina said slyly.

"But she would be an foreigner?! That is not allowed!" Raditz jumped into the conversation.

"Do you think your prince weak?" Moina whirled on him, defending Vegeta.

"No! I . . . uh. . .What are you getting at Moina?!" Raditz sputtered.

"That your prince has always done what is right for this empire, trust him to forge an alliance that would benefit our people, outsider or not." Moina explained.

"The King will never allow it." Toma interjected.

"The King will soon be dead, then what? Will you voice complaint of an alien queen?" Moina asked.

"We will have civil war on our hands!" Raditz stated.

"I am not listening to this!" Nappa roared, having been silent until now, and stomped out of the room.

Raditz looked to Toma for an answer and Toma shrugged. "I am going to the Green Dragon. Are you coming?" Toma asked.

Radits nodded in defeat.

Vegeta approached the double doors that held the fruit of three years of searching. Goku stood guard, grinning widely at him.

"Out!" Vegeta barked.

Goku only stood and smiled at him. "She is more beautiful than I remembered." He said before making a hasty retreat home before Vegeta could strike.

Vegeta opened the door and gazed upon the beauty that haunted him in his dreamed. He watched as she stood on the balcony looking out into the night. Slowly she turned to face him and by the Gods, Kakarot was right. She was even more beautiful now than she was then. A pang of guilt hit him, how could I have left this wondrous creature? He thought.

He entered the room and froze as she smiled and approached him. It took all he had to restrain himself from running to her and holding her. He needed to touch her, feel that she was truly here.

She curtsied. "Prince Vegeta. I was beginning to think you had forgotten me." She said coyly.

Vegeta looked at her in silence, struck dumb by her beauty. The last three years had treated her well. "Princess." He finally said, finding his voice. "Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you." He confessed with a smirk.

She stepped closer, inhaling the musk and pine of his scent sending tingles down her spine. Kami, he looked as good as ever! She thought as a flush crept across her features. Vegeta caressed her cheek as she looked up at him. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her, despite of himself. Bulma was initially shocked by his boldness but quickly found herself returning his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they surfaced for air he took her face in his hands, "You're really here and in in my arms." He said, his voice husky.

"Yes." She replied, breathlessly.


	4. Chapter 4: Past Indiscretions

The Blue Flame

Chapter 4: Past Indiscretions

Vegeta didn't know how long he stood there holding her but the giggle his growling stomach had gained from her was enough to draw him to the present. "We should go, dinner is waiting." He said as he offered his arm to her. She said nothing but smiled at him as she laced her arm through his and let him lead her to dinner. She was at a loss for words with the effects of having him so close to her.

As they entered the royal dining hall Bulma nearly gasped at how beautiful everything was. She had expected the Saiyans rough exterior to be portrayed in their furnishings and decorations, she was pleasantly surprised. Elegant chairs surrounded a long marble table adorned with intricately crafted cloths. He pulled out the chair next to his and offered her a seat which she gladly took. To be honest with herself, she was starving, and the rations and game that she had survived on for the last three years left much to be desired. As soon as Vegeta sat several servants appeared and began loading the table with more food than Bulma had seen in years and her eyes grew wide in anticipation.

Vegeta chuckled, earning him a stern look from Bulma. "Eat, Little One. I sure plan to." Vegeta said in a light hearted tone. "There is no need to be dainty about your appetite around me. We Saiyans have great appetites and you are too scrawny." He said as he piled food on his plate.

He was joking with her to try and put her to ease. There had been an unspoken tension between the two not knowing how the one would accept the other after such a long time. He was hesitant, not knowing if she would be angry with him and she was acting reserved, grateful for her rescue but not sure if she was angry with him or not. So both sat in relative silence while they each ate their fill.

With the atmosphere in the room shifting from tense anticipation to peaceful and satiated, Bulma decided to finally ask him the question that had been burning in her mind since she arrived on Vegetasai. She sat back, took a deep breath and looked at him expectantly. "Have you heard from my father?" She asked. She had this feeling that something truly horrible has happened in her absence.

Vegeta knew this was coming but was not ready to crush her world yet. She had barely arrived and so far no one was asking questions about the problems with the communication systems. Perhaps he could push this off a little while yet.

"Not in several years." He offered vaguely. It was not a lie he reasoned with himself. "Not since you went missing." His wine suddenly became very interesting.

"Oh." Bulma said, disappointed. "How long before we can make a transmission? I want my father and mother to know I am safe. They must be very worried." She pleaded.

"Tomorrow or the day after that. We have been trying to incorporate some of your technology but our scientists don't seem to be up to the task" He said, trying to change the subject.

"From the data I sent?" She asked.

"No, from the Calibri." He mocked.

"Very funny." She blurted out and then cautiously looked at him.

He slid his chair closer to her and pushed a stray hair away from her face. "That's better." He said with a smirk.

"What? What's better? You being an ass." She was getting annoyed at his dodging of the questions.

"This. . . ." He motioned with his hand up and down her body, "this demure attitude does not suit you, especially in private. You may act the demure little princess in public if you wish but in private I prefer the real you." He explained. His eyes locked with hers with an unspoken hunger. "Or was that just your alter ego, Demonade?" He questioned, his eyes alight with mischief.

She felt like his eyes were burning a hole into her soul. She could see the desire there and she was pretty sure her eyes reflected the same. He was flirting with her and she was enjoying it. It had been too long.

He watched the heat rise in the depths of her blue eyes and wanted to fall into them. His eyes looked at her full lips and he longed to taste them again. But her eye lids were heavy with wine and travel. _Now is not the time for this,_ he chided himself, _she still may hate you before the suns set tomorrow._

"You are tired, Little One. Let me escort you to your rooms so you may rest." Vegeta said quietly, offering her his hand as he spoke.

She nodded in agreement. She was tired. As they walked the now dimly lit corridors back to her room he stopped at his own doors. "This is my room, should you need me." He offered.

"I'm sure I will be fine." She said, becoming agitated that everyone thought that she _may need them_. "Why do all of you men think I need to be taken care of?" She asked indignantly. She had survived three years in the wilds, she could survive one night in the palace alone.

Vegeta backed off slightly, not sure what set her off so. It was then that Yamcha opened his door to see what Bulma was complaining about. He could tell by the tone of her voice she was getting pissed and that was never a good thing. He didn't want to get kicked out just yet. Vegeta turned as he heard the door open and looked on in outrage. He remembered Prince Yamcha and quickly made the connection that he was the other individual Bardock found.

"Him!" He pointed at Yamcha. "You were there with her?" Vegeta asked, not really wanting to process the answer.

"Yes!" Yamcha said proudly as he walked up to Bulma and Vegeta.

Bulma could read the reaction Vegeta was having to this new piece of information as he stiffened with a growl. "Oh Kami! Take it outside!" She said in a huff as she walked back to her own room. She stopped with her hand on the handle and looked back at the two men as they were sizing each other up. "I will look at the communication systems in the morning." She said as she went into her room and slammed the door.

Vegeta eyed up Yamcha. He did not smell of the woman. Yamcha was the first to break off the silence. "Do you think she would have survived on her own out there?" Yamcha baited.

Vegeta growled but did not raise to the bait. "Then I owe you greatly for keeping my betrothed safe, sir." Vegeta said dryly, watching intently for Yamcha's reaction. He had purposefully chosen his words carefully, attempting to gauge the other man's claim over the blue haired beauty.

Yamcha forced a smile to his face. "One is glad to be of service to such a beautiful creature as the Princess." Yamcha said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Without waiting for Vegeta's reaction he turned and walked down the hall to his own room with a smile of victory on his face.

Later that night Vegeta's imagination conjured up dreams of Bulma entwined in Yamcha's arms and Yamcha laughing at him for being such a fool. Although Vegeta realized his dreams were nothing more than his own worries manifesting themselves he was angry with himself that it would even bother him. He had not seen her in three years and although the original terms of the tournament said she would be his betrothed it held little meaning here. What did they really know of each other? Nothing.

He may have already been the man he is today, she grew in the last three years in the wilds. She was no longer the care-free teenager of her youth. There was no denying their chemistry. He acknowledged his lust for her but could not understand his need to claim her. These were many new feelings for him, sealed off as a weakness from his time under Frieza's thumb. Doubt still lingered in his mind that she would hate him when she found out about her father and home world. Even worse still, what would she say to his past? He opened his door and instructed the guard to inform the Villa of his imminent arrival tomorrow and to make ready the necessary preparations. With his mind too busy to permit sleep he decided to take it out on the training grounds.

"Lord Frieza!" Burter yelled out as he entered the throne room.

"What is it now, can't you see I am in the middle of something?" Sneered Frieza as he whipped his tail around, delivering another blow to the slave in front of him.

Burter swallowed hard, he remembered such beatings. "We received an encrypted message from Vegetasai, Sire. It would appear that a female matching the description of Princess Bulma arrived." Burter announced, proud of himself.

"IS that so?" Frieza asked, turning his attention to Burter. "It really has been too long since we visited without dear King Vegeta. Perhaps it is time to rectify that. Change course to Vegetasai!" He instructed with overly happy voice.

Bulma awoke to a light tapping on her door. "Princess? Are you awake? I've brought something to break your fast with." A young woman called through the door. Bulma looked around at her surroundings confused for a moment but then recalled she was on Vegetasai. She grinned to herself, recalling her most vivid dreams last night concerning the prince. She left the bed chamber and went into the receiving portion of her room, grabbing a housecoat as she passed by it.

"Oh my!" Bulma said, awestruck at the amount of food piled on the table before her.

"Forgive me, My Lady. It's been a long time since we entertained a woman in the palace. I think the cooks got a little over zealous." Depanga said with a sheepish smile.

Bulma smiled sweetly at the young lady before her. "It's okay. They're used to cooking for Saiyans." Bulma said. Bulma sat at the table and was awestruck at the different types of foods laid before her. There were obvious meats and breads but also pastries and fruits. They also had a version of coffee and cream, for which Bulma was eternally thankfully.

It was not long before Bulma had finished her meal and had dressed for the day with her mission in mind, fix the communication systems so she could let her parents know about her whereabouts. Depanga did a double take when Bulma emerged clothed in denim shorts, a yellow tank top, and her hair pulled into a messy pile on top of her head.

"It's alright, Depanga. I'm not going to grow a second head." Bulma teased the girl.

Depanga smiled, "It's just that I am not used to seeing a person of royalty dressed in such a manner. Forgive me, it's just a bit odd." She said.

"I cannot where a dress where we are going." Bulma continued to tease as she walked up and hooked her arm around Depanga's. "I need you to take me to the main computer room." Bulma said, ushering her servant out of the door. Depanga hesitated only a moment before Vegeta's words rang through her head, _you will do whatever she asks of you, are we clear?_

It took them nearly ten minutes before reaching what Bulma presumed to be the server room. There was a solitary guard on duty outside looking terribly board until he spotted both woman headed his way.

"State your business." The guard demanded.

Bulma took a breath and was about to speak when Depanga bowed before the guard. "Prince Vegeta sent us." She explained, showing the royal crest on her shoulder.

The guard's eyes widened a moment before he stepped aside, "Of course." He murmured, his fun ruined. He had not seen this technician around before and was hoping to have a little fun with her but he knew better than to step out of line when it came to the prince.

Bulma entered the room and set to work at finding out how the Saiyans had managed to screw up something as simple as a communication system.

Meanwhile Vegeta has finished his shower following his morning katas and goes to get Bulma. _It is time to get this over with_ , he thinks to himself. As he approaches her door there is no guard on duty and he immediately becomes angry.

"Someone will answer to me for this negligence." He growls as he knocks on the door.

He waits a moment but when no activity stirs from within the room he stretches his Ki out to find her. He follows her Ki signature like a homing beacon and sighs when he realizes where she is, the communication hub. As Vegeta enters the room, Depanga silently nods and withdraws. Bulma is so engrossed in her work under the console she has failed to realize Vegeta is standing there, watching her work.

Vegeta does not announce his presence but instead allows himself the guilty pleasure of looking upon the smooth and milky legs that protrude from under the console. Her legs are fuller now than they were three years ago. She has filled out nicely. _Would she feel the same beneath my hands?_ Vegeta wonders.

"Are you going to stay in there all day, woman?" Vegeta says with a smirk.

A second later, a very disheveled appearing Bulma stands before him. "You have a saboteur." She announces proudly, handing him a fried circuit board.

This is of no surprise to Vegeta since he was the one who fried the circuit board to begin with the day she was due to arrive on the planet. "Are you sure?" Vegeta feigns interest and surprise.

Bulma steps closer and points to the circuit board, "The capacitors are completely blown. The whole board will need to be replaced." She says. Vegeta inhales her scent, strawberry. Strawberries had haunted his dreams, enticing him, and now she stood before him looking at him expectantly.

When he failed to say anything she began to turn away, "That may only be the beginning. I haven't had time to run a full diagnostic yet." Bulma says but she is stopped when Vegeta puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it to the repair crew. We have other matters to deal with this morning, woman." Vegeta coaxes.

"Oh, okay." Bulma stammers, suddenly finding it very warm as she feels the heat radiating off of Vegeta's body.

Vegeta drops the fried board on the counter of the room and escorts Bulma down the hall to the balcony. Once there he places his arm around Bulma and pulls her in tightly so she is facing him, her chest pressed to his.

"Are you ready?" He asks as he looks down into her eyes.

"Uh-huh." She manages to breathlessly say in response.

A second later they are off, flying through the air. Bulma grabs on tightly to Vegeta, her knuckles white with the effort.

"I will not drop you, little one. Relax. Enjoy the view. We will be at my palace soon enough." Vegeta teases.

It takes a few minutes but Bulma finally relents and gives in to her trust of the prince. She begins to look around and try and place her position in relation to the castle given her view from the spaceship when they landed. Unfortunately it was utterly useless at the speeds they were currently traveling.

Vegeta slows a little when he feels Bulma relax within his grip, enjoying the sensation of having her pressed against him. As Bulma begins to squirm in an attempt to get a better view, Vegeta turns her in his arms so her back is pressing in to him.

She watches as the desert disappears and boulders begin to form what appears to be a mountain range in the mid-day sun. Vegeta touches down on one of the highest boulders, affording Bulma the full view of the palace grounds.

Before her lay a modest palace, bustling with activity. Gardens and courtyards adorn the grounds in all directions, save one. To the north is a cliff that stretches down farther than Bulma can see right now.

"It's beautiful, Vegeta!" Bulma says turning to face a very solemn Vegeta. Her brows furrow in confusion as she traces the outline of his face with her hand. "What's wrong?" She asks.

Vegeta takes a deep breath and releases it, pulling her close to him and embracing her. She returns the hug.

"What is it, Vegeta?" She asks, her head resting against his shoulder.

He says nothing for a moment longer. "I think I will miss this." He says quietly.

She pulls back from him enough to meet his gaze. She is confused by his odd behavior. Vegeta pulls her close once again, relishing in the feeling of her body pressed against his. _How perfectly she fits – as if made for me_ , he thinks.

"Come, they're waiting." He says as he begins to lift off.

"Who?" She asks.

"You ask too many questions, woman." He replies.

The beautiful courtyard comes into view. Fruit baring trees and vibrant flowered bushed adorn the pathways. _So un-Saiyan-like_ Bulma thinks to herself. As if Vegeta had read her mind he says "It was my mother's palace" as if that explained everything.

As they begin to set down in the courtyard Chi-Chi comes rushing forward and embraces Bulma in a hug.

"We were afraid you were dead this whole time!" Chi-Chi says crying. "But the Prince never gave up. He kept searching." Chi-Chi professed.

"I missed you too." Bulma said to her life-long friend.

Just then a small child ran up and attached itself to Chi-Chi's leg. "This is Gohan." Chi-Chi informs a stunned Bulma.

"He's adorable and so big! I have missed a lot." Bulma says as she steals a look at Vegeta who is standing off to the side with a bitter-sweet grin on his face.

Goku looks on proudly at his son and wife. He gives a small nod towards the palace and suddenly a bunch of people come out and surround Bulma. Bulma begins to recognize some of the faces: Krillen, Tien, Oolong, and even Goku's old master Roshi.

"Long live the Princess!" Krillen shouts as the people all kneel before Bulma.

"They're all human!" Bulma says astounded and a little overwhelmed.

"Your powers of deduction are formidable." Vegeta says under his breath but Bulma hears him and cuts him an "I heard that" Look.

"Prince Vegeta rescued them!" Chi-Chi gushes. Bulma turns to look at Vegeta for explanation. "You didn't tell her!" Chi-Chi accuses.

 _I couldn't tell her. Don't you understand that I couldn't bear to be cause of so much her so much pain?_ He screams in his head. What he said was nothing but continued to look on in silence.

"Tell me what?" Bulma asks, turning back to Chi-Chi. It was obvious something horrible had happened. _Was that was Vegeta was holding back on the cliffs_ , she wonders.

Chi-Chi turns and takes Bulma's hands in hers. "The day you disappeared Frieza and his army attacked." Chi-Chi tells her. Bulma's head was reeling and her arms and legs began to tremble. _My visions had come true after all_ Bulma thinks as she falls to her knees crying. "Your transport ships made it away in time though." Chi-Chi says trying to soothe her.

"My mother?" Bulma asks numbly as strong arms embrace her from behind.

"I don't know. We presume she escaped with the Captain of the Guard." Vegeta said quietly.

Bulma turns to face him. Vegeta is on his knees before her, both physically and metaphorically. "My father?" She asks, searching his eyes for answers.

Vegeta looks away, unable to answer. His lack of words speaks volumes and Bulma collapses on him, holding on to him, her body racked with sobs. The courtyard empties, leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone. Vegeta doesn't know what to say to her to comfort her so he holds her tight to his chest as she cries.

Vegeta shifts his weight off of his knees and Bulma panics. "Please, don't leave me!" She cries.

"I'm not going anywhere, little one." He sooths, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I abandoned you once. I will not again." He promises. "If I had stayed. If only I had listened then, perhaps, maybe this would have been different." He says, stumbling on his words.

"Fate would have seen this no other way. "You are not to blame. Fate is a fickle mistress. My visions came true, regardless of any past indiscretions." Bulma says between sobs.

The once high sun is now setting and Bulma's ragged breathing has become quiet and even. Vegeta loosens his hold on her enough to confirm his suspicions, she has cried herself past exhaustion. He gently picks her up and carries her to the master suit, her suit, and lays her down on the canopied bed.

He looks around the room and is pleased. He had asked Kakarot to have his harpy redecorate the palace to make it more comfortable for when they found Bulma. She had done well. He draws the curtains and quietly exits the room.

"How is she?" Goku asks as Vegeta emerges.

"How do you think she is, you buffoon? She just found out her planet has been ravaged by Frieza, her mother is missing, and her father is dead. Use your brain for once!" Vegeta says between clenched teeth.

Depanga cautiously approaches, giving Goku a reason to leave with his head intact.

"I have done as you instructed, My Lord." Depanga says, handing a capsule to Vegeta. "All of her belongings are here and the scarred one did not see me leave." She added before bowing and withdrawing from the obviously angered prince.

"Have my supper brought here with the Princess'. I shall dine in private tonight." He instructs to her retreating form.

"It will be done." Depanga says.

Depanga returns to the kitchens and tells the cook Vegeta's instructions. When she turns to leave she cuts through the courtyard and runs into Goku and Chi-Chi.

"He's not like that Chi, trust me." Goku pleads.

"How could he not tell her? He is a barbarian!" Chi-Chi shouted.

"Didn't he have you redecorate the palace to make her feel more at home?" Goku asks to which Chi-Chi can only nod in agreement. "That tells you something, doesn't it. Besides, I have watched him deal with her disappearance for some time and he was heart-broken I tell you. Just give them time. You'll see." Goku reassures her.

"If he hurts her, I'll. . ." Chi-Chi began but was cut off by Depanga.

"I have served my master my entire life and never have I seen him dote over a female before. You should not question him or his motives." Depanga states before returning on her path.

Chi-Chi can only stand there with her mouth hung open.


	5. Chapter 5: Pure Perfection

Chapter 5: Pure Perfection

Bulma woke to the cool breeze coming in the open window, causing goosebumps to her exposed skin. Her eyes feel swollen from the tears spilled earlier that day as she forces them open. She looks around her and sees that she is laying on a canopied bed, the shear curtains drawn around her, sheltering her from the harsh realities of the world around her. The room is dark with the exception of the silver moon light cascading through the window and a candle on the dresser on the far wall. In the distance she sees the strong glow of candlelight from the open door. She stands and looks for a weapon, not sure of where she is. She finds a dagger on the night stand and grabs it. The room is not familiar to her and her senses are screaming in warning: DANGER! She quickly looks at herself and notices there are no bruises or injuries and her clothes are unchanged from earlier. She tenderly inches her way to the doorway and sneaks a peak around the corner. She sees Vegeta sitting on the floor.

Vegeta had shed multiple layers earlier in the evening due to the heat in the room and was now meditating in the center of the room. Normally, he would have left the room dark but considering the small female sleeping in the adjacent room he decided to light some candles so she could see without the harsh light from above. He opted to leave the windows in this room closed so no one could sneak up on him while he meditated. His legs are crossed, leaving his bare feet on each of his bare thighs. He felt her stir and move about the room. He could sense her anxiety but decided it best to let her explore her new surroundings and come to him.

She stands watching him for a moment, comforted in his presence. _He did not leave me,_ she realizes as she puts the dagger down and approaches him cautiously. Vegeta opens his eyes and looks at her as she stares at him like a lost child.

"Come, we shall eat." He instructs as he stands. Vegeta goes to the window and opens it, allowing the cool evening breeze to enter, snuffing out several candles as it does. Bulma remains motionless as she watches Vegeta turn on the lights. There is a table with two pristine settings. The cart next to it piles high with various foods, some she recognized and some she did not. She crossed the room and sits in the chair Vegeta has pulled out and offered her. He pours wine into her glass and takes his own seat.

She sits there watching him, and he watching her. When he finished fixing his own plate he begins to place food on hers. _She is in shock, I need to snap her out of it,_ he realizes.

"I am not going to feed you and I will not sit here eating while you stare at me." He says, harsher than he intended. Not accustomed to dealing with such emotional beings and definitely not used to caring about their emotions.

She jumps slightly at his voice and grabs the glass before her and sips it gingerly. When she finally begins to taste the food before her Vegeta relaxes and begins to eat. He had seen where people grieved themselves to death following the death of a child or mate and he was praying she was stronger than that.

"Your friends and people live here in this palace, safe from other Saiyans who would do them harm." Vegeta says in an attempt to direct her with a purpose.

"How many?" She asks.

"Kakarot and his harpy arrived with my ship. They have their own dwelling, not too far from here. The rest, about fifty I believe. My brother, Tarble, looks after them." Vegeta says through mouthfuls of food.

"You have a brother?" She replies.

"Yes. He is much younger than myself. I will introduce him to you in the morning. He stays here as well, although his room is on the other side of the palace. He will show you what you need to know about running this place." Vegeta informs her.

"Running this place?" She asks, confused.

"Yes! This is your palace now. You will need to run it. Guide your people. I had Kakarot's harpy decorate this place in a more human fashion. However, you may make any changes to it you see fit. This is your home now." He says.

"My home now? I will not stay with you? I am to be cast aside, hidden away?" She asks, once again becoming emotional.

He had given her people a safe haven and her his mother's summer palace. What more did she want? Women, he did not understand them. This was a great honor, reserved only for his mate. Did she not understand the implications? He was becoming annoyed but restrained himself. _She is not in a rational mindset given the events of the day,_ he realizes. All anger disappears as he sees the tears streaming down her face as she stands and goes to the window, placing her back to him.

He wants to be angry and leave but is drawn to her, to comfort her. He stands and follows her, not sure of what to do. He places his hands on her hips and she turns, her blue eyes staring at him as the tears continue to spill silently. He leans in and wipes her tears with his thump.

"I will avenge them." He whispers to her as he pulls her close to his chest.

She snakes her arms around his back and hold on to him, feeling the warmth of his body against hers. He wraps his arms around her as he feels her chest shutter with unshed tears. Her bare neck near his nose, taunting him with the smell of strawberries. _I can make her forget, at least for a little while,_ he reasons as he leans in and kisses her neck. His hands, once pressed firmly on her back, roam lower and dip into the waistline of her shorts. Her head tilted back, giving him access to the rest of her neck as her hands wandered his bare chest, to his neck, and finding their way to his hair. He took this as permission to continue and he kissed her, pushing his tongue against her lips for access deeper. She moaned and his tongue entered her mouth where they both fought for dominance.

XXX **CONTAINS ADULT AND GRAPHIC THEMES. DEFINITELY RATED XXX.**

 **SKIP FORWARD IF YOU ARE SQUIMISH.**

He trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. The smell of her arousal driving him on, his own arousal pressed tightly against her. Her moans and mewing were driving him crazy but when she fisted his hair he could take no more. He picked her up and carried her back to the canopied bed. She did not protest but grabbed him, pulling him closer. He lay on top of her, careful to keep his weight on one elbow as he continued his ministrations, kissing her neck once again and trailing kisses down her ample cleavage. He lifted her shirt and pressed hot kisses on her stomach as she moaned in pleasure. He ripped off her tank top revealing a black lacy bra. He returned to kissing her breasts as they threatened to spill over their enclosure, swollen with need. He tore the fabric in the middle of her chest and let the black lace fall away, revealing their porcelain perfection. He leaned in and licked one nipple and then the other, settling in to suck on the one closest to him. Her hands were holding the blankets tightly but now flew to his hair, grabbing it, pulling him closer.

He massaged the other breast in his hand and was rewarded with more moans. He slid his hand down her slim waist and to the edge of her shorts. Finding the clasp, he released it and slid his hand down further until he was met by moistness of her arousal.

"Oh, Kami!" She cried out as her back arched involuntarily as his contact.

He began to rub his finger gently against her arousal followed by dipping a finger into her opening. Her head flew back and her body arched, begging for him to continue. He inserted another finger and realizing she was tight a thought crossed his mind.

"You are a virgin?" He asked, his voice strained with the effort to control himself. He had to be sure this was what she wanted.

"Yes." She answered breathlessly, annoyed his hand had stopped moving. "Don't stop!" She urged him on. "I want this. Oh Kami, I need this!" She said sliding her hand over his, encouraging him to continue.

Sure of her resolution he continued to slide his hand in an even motion, in an out, his thumb pressing the nub of arousal. Her moaning became louder and her body convulsed with the wave of the orgasm. He withdrew his hand and stood her hands groping his arms, pulling at him to return to her.

"Please, don't stop there." She implored.

He smirked at her wickedly, "Oh, I'm far from done with you yet." He teased as he removed his shorts, revealing his own excitement. He leaned in and grabbed her shorts and she lifted slightly, allowing him to slide them off. He took a moment to look at her in all of her naked glory.

"You are pure perfection." He murmured before climbing back into the bed. He kneeled between her legs.

"Please." She whispered.

Vegeta lost all thoughts of self-control as he positioned himself at her entrance. He bent forward and kissed her neck once more, allowing his excitement to press against her. His eyes locked with hers. "It will only hurt for a moment." He said. She nodded, biting her knuckle. Her breath panting with expectation.

He entered her and as she cried out he captured her mouth with his, holding himself still, waiting. When the kiss broke she looked at him, determination in her eyes. After a moment she nodded again and he began a slow rhythm within her, allowing her to adjust to his presence. She began to moan and he felt her hips meet his. Her hands traveled up his arms and came to a stop at his shoulders, digging in with her nails. He leans in and nips at her neck, restraining himself from biting down, marking her. Her moans became louder and her own pace quickening his. He can feel her tightening around him.

"Oh! Oh! Oh kami! Vegeta!" She screams out as the orgasm takes her and she convulses.

He swallows her screams and her nails rake down his back sending him over the edge. He stills for a moment before collapsing alongside of her, laying on his back. She is still writhing in pleasure, panting. He reaches out and pulls her to him with one arm while grabbing the blanket at the foot of the bed and covering them. She lays her head on his chest and drapes her arm across his waist. His tail, which had remained tightly wound the entire night betrayed him and wound itself around her thigh as they drifted to sleep.

XXXX

When Vegeta awoke early the next morning he lay still in the bed, watching her sleep and enjoying the feeling of her body against his. _If only it could always be like this_ , he thought as he begrudgingly freed himself from their entanglement of limbs. He showered and dressed quietly. When he finished he checked on her and she was still sleeping soundly. He had worn her out. He repositioned the blanket over her.

"Rest, little one. Find me when you wake." He whispered as he kissed her on the head.

"Uh-huh." She said as she turned away from the light.

Vegeta drew the curtains closed before leaving her to dream hopefully peaceful dreams. He closed the door to the rest of her suite. Looking around he found his armor and boots and finished dressing. When he opened the door to the hallway he found Depanga coming down the hall.

"Does my mistress need anything?" She asked, bowing before Vegeta.

"You may clean up from supper last night and bring her something light to eat when she awakens. Do not disturb her." He instructs before continuing down the hall to the study.

Depanga quietly creeps into the room and the room is thick with the smell of sex and she smiles to herself as she opens the remaining windows to air the room. She collects the dishes and left over food from last night and quietly pushes the cart out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"It about time." She says not realizing Goku was standing there.

"About time for what?" He asks, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"Nothing." Depanga says as she scurries down the hall.

Goku shrugs and returns to standing guard outside of Bulma's suite.

###

Bulma wakes groggily. The sun is high indicating that she had slept far too long. Her mind races to last night and she longingly gazes at the empty space Vegeta beside her. She hesitantly steps on the floor, her legs trembling with the effort and makes her way to the bathroom where the hot spray of the shower eases her sore muscles. When she finishes she wraps herself in a towel and explores the massive closet and many drawers in her room in an attempt to find something, anything to wear. To her surprise she found many dresses and fine clothes that were her size. She smiles, "He thinks of everything." She says to the empty space.

Finally deciding on a simple lavender dress with no sleeves and a pair of sandals to match. She brushes her hair and allows it to trail lazily down her back. She exits her room to the rest of her chambers and finds fruits and breads waiting for her on the table. She chooses a few pieces and eats as she wanders around the room taking her surroundings. The walls were of stone and the windows fitted with stained glass. Heavy fine draperies hung on the walls. There was a couch and assorted seating as well as a desk intricately carved of hard wood.

Deciding it was time to seek Vegeta out she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she opened the door. Standing there was Goku and Depanga, waiting to tend to her every need. She found it discerning as she had not been looked after in three years and she smiled shyly as she walked past them both without a single word. She did not want to talk and she was sure the conversation would lead in a dark direction she did not want to think about right now. Right now she was feeling somewhat happy and wanted to stay that way.

"My Lady!" Depanga called after her. Bulma stopped and waited for her servant to catch up. "My lady, I am to bring you to the Prince when you are ready. He is in the study." Depanga clarified.

Bulma simply nodded and followed Depanga down the hall and down the large staircase to a set of large double doors. Depanga knocked once before opening the door revealing a large room with an enormous desk in the middle, at which Vegeta was sitting talking on his scouter to someone. The room was wall to wall books except for the large glass doors that exited to the gardens. Bulma entered and stood before Vegeta, waiting. Depanga bowed and Vegeta nodded. Depanga left, closing the doors behind her.

"Yes. If the rest of the council agrees we will proceed with your plan. It is risky but it may buy us the time we need. No. I will handle it myself. Contact me the moment your team has completed their objectives." Vegeta instructs through his scouter before turning it off and placing it on the desk before him.

He stands and comes to stand before Bulma. He caresses her arms. "Did you sleep well, little one?" He says with a smirk.

"Very." She replies as a blush creeps up to her cheeks as she recalled last night.

"I must leave and return to the capital. I will return as soon as I can." He says.

Bulma's face falls. "Why can't I go with you?" She asks, attempting to be rational.

"The capital is too dangerous for you right now. Frieza still searches for you." He says cautiously, not wanting to set her off all over again.

She frowns slightly at the mention of Frieza's name. "You are the strongest of all Saiyans. Why don't you just kill him? Why do you continue to serve that bastard?" She asks, becoming more and more angry.

Vegeta formed fists as his side, attempting to reign in his temper. "I can understand your position on this. I do. But I am simply not strong enough yet. I have to train and become the Legendary. I cannot challenge him until then." He says, loathing admitting his weakness and his inability to protect what is his.

She sees the pain in his eyes. "Then I will help you to become stronger!" She declares.

"Good." He says as he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly. "Focus your energies in avenging your people, your father." He urges.

He releases her and steps back to his desk. He grabs a large book. "This is about the Saiyan culture and brief history. You will need to learn it." He says handing it to her.

"I will." She promises.

"Promise me you will focus on revenge. That is the Saiyan way." He says before leaning in and kisses her.

He forces himself from her embrace. "I have to go. My father has arrived at the capital and will be looking for me." He tells her.

The pair walk out to the court yard where Depanga stands waiting.

Vegeta turns his attention to Depanga. "Whatever she asks shall be done. She is the mistress of this palace now." He instructs.

With a final look back to Bulma he lifts off into the air and heads for the capital.


	6. Chapter 6: Flames

The Blue Flame – Chapter 6 Flames

Vegeta's thoughts had not left Bulma his entire flight back to the castle. The feel of her skin beneath his hands, the smell of it, the taste. Before he realized what happened he was standing before the throne room's doors and he could hear his father's loud voice from inside. His father was in an unusually jovial mood calling for wine and concubines. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, directing his thoughts to the task at hand, dealing with his father's ever increasing insanity.

"There you are, my son!" Vegeta heard his father's voice booming over the clatter as he pushed the great doors open. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"I am here, father. What is it you command of me?" Vegeta said, playing the part of dutiful son and yet avoiding his father's questions.

"We have been victorious! There is great cause for celebration! The Truffles are no more!" The King announced and the room erupted in cheers. His father's so-called advisers still playing along.

Vegeta forced a smirk to his face. The Great Oozaru Festival was coming, the timing was perfect. He could keep this charade on a little longer. "There will be a feast at week's end." Vegeta stated plainly as he bowed, attempting to dismiss himself from his father's presence.

The King walked up to Vegeta and put his hand on his shoulder. "I understand we have visiting royalty within our midst."

Vegeta could only cringe. How much did he know? He couldn't be sure. Vegeta's eyes darted to Paragus who was standing in the corner, observing, and then back to his father. "Prince Yamcha from Bhaddag. His vessel crashed within the Empire. He was the only survivor." Vegeta lied.

His father took a moment to consider what he was told. He then laughed and slapped Vegeta hard on the back. "If my memory serves, they are quite a wealthy people. He would serve as a great ally." The King boasted. "At least for a little while." The King said laughing grandly.

"Yes, Father." Vegeta said, the bile rising in his throat as he once again turned and walked towards the exit. Vegeta found he had less and less patience for the man he called 'father' but he still hesitated to kill him. For one, his brother would not understand and two, he really had no desire to take on the mundane daily tasks his father was still able to accomplish. He yearned to train and prepare for war. He would bide his time a little longer. Vegeta turned and began to retreat from the throne room when his father called to him.

"One last thing, my son!" The King called.

Vegeta stop mid-step and turned, facing his father but remained silent.

"The council has reminded me that it is high time you consider a mate." The King laughed.

Vegeta's face remained frozen but his insides burned. _This council is the first thing to go when I become King!_ Vegeta thought. "Your council are a bunch of senile old men who wouldn't know their dick from their little finger." Vegeta taunted.

The King only laughed harder at his son's insult. "None the less. I want the best of breading for the throne. I will send word that all if the eligible daughters of the elites will be there for your consideration." The King announced.

"That won't be necessary and would be a complete waste of time." Vegeta countered.

"I will hear no more on this, my son. It is being done as we speak." The King reprimanded.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the room for Paragus and as expected the little weasel was gone. Already sending a message to his niece, no doubt.

"We will cancel all open sessions on the court this week so preparations for the feast can be handled." The King announced to the line of advisers that followed him like a lost pup.

Vegeta sneered in disgust before slipping through the doors. He silently fumed to himself as he made his way back to his rooms. He turned the corner and neared his door and was met by Bardock.

"There is trouble, sire." Bardock said quietly as he walked in step with his prince.

Vegeta opened his doors and Bardock followed quietly. When the door was shut Vegeta removed his armor and threw it on the table. "When isn't there trouble?" Vegeta questioned sarcastically.

"Our mission was a success." Bardock said with a grin. "It will take Frieza some time to recoup from the damage to the oil fields."

"So where is the trouble?" Vegeta asked, becoming annoyed that Bardock would not simply spit out the information and leave.

"Frieza was headed in this direction before changing course to check on the uprising on Grendear." Bardock informed him.

Vegeta sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "There is nothing to be done there at the moment. We will continue to cause him trouble where we can. Keep him away as long as possible." Vegeta instructed. "Let's play it safe. Call the council together, we will meet tonight." Vegeta said as he reached for the decanter that sat on the table, pouring himself a brown liquid. Bardock took this as dismissed and set about arranging the council meeting in secret.

Vegeta sat at his desk reviewing the documents before him. Reports where continuing to filter in of fights in the streets, mostly politically related. Then, he had dispatched a team of scientists to determine the cause of the water problems in the east. The scientists were still baffled as to the cause of the problem but the eastern crops were dying and the people were sick. Moina had taken over every last detail of the upcoming festivities with great ease with the exception of Vegeta's date. Typically the crowned prince would be expected to escort a noble woman and Moina had suggested a name that made his skin crawl; Zukki. She had a typically Saiyan attitude but her strength was definitely in her looks. She was a beautiful female and the problem was she knew it and used it to get what she wanted. Unfortunately for Vegeta, his father also liked Zukki and Zukki was the great niece of Paragus. _This could be trouble,_ Vegeta thought to himself before he scoffed out loud, "When isn't everything so complicated?"

He glances over the reports on the progress of his troops and shook one last time before shaking his head in disapproval. "Let's see how your training is going in person." Vegeta announces to an empty room before taking off to the Elite Training Grounds.

His men were standing around, laughing, when Vegeta made his way on to the field. As soon as they spotted their prince his men lined up at attention in silence. Vegeta walked the line, sizing up each man and making a mental note of each of their respective weaknesses. Each man cringed under the scrutiny of their Prince. _Pathetic,_ Vegeta thought finally before standing in front to address the Elite of the Saiyan Warriors.

"I come here to see how the most elite our proud race has to offer and instead I find you socialized like a bunch of first year pups!" Vegeta shouted in disappointment. "I gave detailed instructions on the new training regimens and you disobey me. The lower classes are quickly gaining ground on you." Vegeta chided.

"Perozene!" Vegeta called.

"Yes sir!" A tall Saiyan responded as he stepped forward, his eyes meeting Vegeta's in challenge.

"You have finally learned to pull back that mane of yours, good. Spar with me. Show your prince what you have learned, how you have progressed." Vegeta instructed, his stance remaining neutral and unguarded.

Perozene crouched into an attack stance. That's all Vegeta required before he flew into the Elite soldier and punching his finely polished armor in the center, knocking the soldier back fifty feet. Perozene recovered before hitting the ground and kicked at Vegeta, missing him by quite a large distance. Vegeta dodge the kick without batting an eye and elbowed Perozene in the back. Vegeta levitate up inviting the spar into the afternoon sky. Perozene flew as hard as he could toward Vegeta but Vegeta was prepared and phased behind him and knocked him to the ground. Before Perozene could hit the ground Vegeta was suddenly below him and threw an uppercut at him, sending him flying back into the sky with a Ki blast following him.

Perozene hadn't righted himself before the Ki blast struck him in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. Vegeta stood on the ground with his arms crossed in front of his chest, daring his men to intervene. Perozene landed with a harsh thud. His men looked on in admiration at Vegeta's speed and raw power. None were able to match him and most preyed that they wouldn't end up dead after a match.

"I restrained myself, those that have seen me spar know this. Do you believe Frieza and his men will restrain themselves in any way? War is coming. If you are not prepared you will die. Tomorrow I will send a new general to take over your training. Take him to the tanks!" Vegeta shouted.

His men scattered to follow their orders in silence, daring not to speak until Vegeta was out of hearing range. He knew they would talk among themselves about the change in command but he didn't care. Starting tomorrow he would send the only soldier to ever offer him a true challenge to train his men, Kakarot.

Vegeta spent the next several hours training in private in the swamps, not far from the Seers' Temple. He had debated going to see her for guidance but refused to give in to his weakness. He was determined to find a way through his own mess on his own. So he lingered in the swamps, indecisive in his own actions. He was in the middle of recapping a battle he had on Nefaro when movement caught his attention. He paused and was about to send his Ki out in a wave to determine who was spying on him when the old Seer herself came through a clearing in the trees.

Vegeta exhaled slowly before dropping to one knee before her.

"Your mind is troubled, young one. It calls to me." She said as she placed her hand on his head.

A cold rush ran from her fingertips to his head and down to his toes, causing Vegeta to shiver slightly. Vegeta growled, angry that his body once again betrayed his willpower. She stepped away and sat on the trunk of a tree Vegeta had cut down. Vegeta stood and followed her.

"What do you want, old woman? Can't you see I am busy?" Vegeta asked in a huff.

"You do not belong here." She said quietly.

"What?! I will go where I please." Vegeta responded indignantly.

"Your mind is not at peace. You will not find what you are looking for here nor will you find it until your mind and body are one. Until then you will remain torn and the door will remain locked." The old woman said as she created an orange Ki ball in her hands. As she concentrated on it, it began to change into an orange flame, dancing languidly in her hands.

Vegeta stared at it a moment in confusion. "Why must you always speak in riddles, witch?" Vegeta said with frustration.

The Seer simply exhaled slowly. She was accustomed to Vegeta's harsh words and they no longer bothered her. She concentrated again on the orange and yellow Ki flame. "Your Ki was once so vibrant, like this flame. But then you went and served under Lord Frieza and it darkened, much like your soul." She explained.

Vegeta watched at the orange flame darkened until it was almost a brown color, appearing more like a glowing crystal then a flame. "You know. . ." Vegeta began to say with a heavy heart but was cut off by the Seer.

"Then you returned." She said and the Ki flame lightened to a rust color, returning to its lazy dance. "But then you went to Chickarou." She said, the Ki flame once again lightened to an orange color, dancing as if stirred by the wind. Vegeta watched, beginning to understand the old lady's story.

"And then several days ago there was a great shift in your Ki." She said and the color of the Ki flame change to a bright orange with yellow tips dancing brightly. "But now. . ." She let the words linger between them as she concentrated one last time on the Ki flame. The flame danced higher and burned a bright white before settling down to a blue white flame with teal colored tips as it glowed with the force of a steady fire.

Vegeta's mind could find no words, he understood her meaning. Bulma. It had always been Bulma. The blue flames in the Seer's Temple years ago had turned the same blue as her hair. There was no denying that she was easy on the eyes and that last night had left him with a new restored luster for life but that was also a weakness to be exploited by his enemies. His first instincts were to run from her if for no other reason than to protect her but he couldn't. He was drawn to her. He was beginning to think there was no use in trying to deny their attraction. The Ancestors themselves were pointing him to her. She was good for his soul.

"Follow your path, young Prince." She said as she departed back to the sanctuary of the temple.

Vegeta stood in the swamps for a while replaying their conversation for a while before resigning himself to their truths. With his mind made up he decided to head to the council meeting Bardock had arranged on his behalf.

Freshly showered and dressed, Vegeta stood outside the council chamber doors restraining his Ki and listening to Moina and Nappa squabble over Kakarot's apparent refusal to come to the meeting. Moina had been asking Bardock about Vegeta's disappearance from the courts and Bardock was playing dumb _._ Turles was his usual quiet self, presumably observing and setting everything to memory. The council chambers fell to a sudden hush as Vegeta entered the room and took his seat at the head of the table placing a stack of papers on the table before him.

"First, not that I need to explain anything to you, but our mutual trust is an absolute within these walls. Kakarot is on a special assignment and will return in the morning. He is looking after things at my mother's palace." Vegeta explained. Divulging little secrets, he had learned, kept his council content that they were privy to information denied to anyone else. This way they trusted their future king and he could trust that they would do as instructed without question or hesitation. Vegeta was sure to only allow partial truths, no one needed to know everything.

"Nappa. Your mission was a bigger success than we had planned. Frieza has been waylaid dealing the destruction of his oil fields. Before our little venture he was on his way here." Vegeta informed the council, changing the topic before more questions about Kakarot's assignment could be asked.

"Thank you sire." Nappa bowed his head slightly before his eyes shifted to Turles and back to Vegeta. It was uncommon for Vegeta to verbally acknowledge a job well done let alone compliment it.

Vegeta turned his attention to Turles. "We need to plan another strike while he is still recovering from this blow. We need to keep him away for Vegetasai. Anything plans brewing, Turles?" Vegeta asked.

"One or two at the moment, Sire." Turles explained. "It's a matter of men and resources." Turles explained.

"Whatever you need I am sure we can find." Vegeta said with a proud smirk.

"Find, yes. It be untraceable, not so much. Frieza's lap dogs will be combing through the debris for any way to identify the source of their misfortune." Turles explained.

"Just give Bardock the list of supplies and what men you need. I may have an ace up my sleeve." Vegeta instructed as he began to rifle through the stack of papers before him. He had a top notch scientist on his side now and he was sure Bulma could solve that problem.

Moina sat back and watched her Prince with a carefully attuned eye. Something was off and she could just about put her finger on it. "The preparations for the Great Oozaru Festival are nearly complete. There is just the matter of your company. Have you decided on who you will escort to the evening's festivities?" Moina asked, testing her theory.

Vegeta froze at the question and sat the papers down. "It has been handled. I will require you to fine tune some of the details. Meet me here in the morning and we will finalize any arrangements then." Vegeta said, both answering and yet not answering her question.

Moina could only sigh to herself. Vegeta was a master of aversion. Hopefully she would gain more insight in the morning.

"Nappa, head to the eastern crop fields. See if you can't urge our scientists to quicken the pace. Our food supplies are going to run short in several months if we do not correct the problem. Send your findings to Bardock for review." Vegeta instructed.

Given his newest assignment Nappa bowed slightly before leaving the council chambers in a hurry. He had been in the middle of attending 'a guest' when the call came to convene at the chambers. He preyed she would still be waiting.

"Turles, any supply requests our troops, let Bardock know. We will see what can be done." Vegeta said, dismissing Turles.

Turles glanced at Vegeta and smirked, "Let me know about your ace when you decided to inform the rest of us of your hidden assets." Turles said slyly before returning home. Moina, having had her next assignment, took this moment to quietly exit, leaving Turles words to linger in the air.

Vegeta waited in silence a few minutes before turning his attention to Bardock. "Bardock. Replace your son at the palace and send him to me. I have new instructions for him. As much as I hate to admit it, the Elite Squadrons are getting nowhere. They have become lazy. Kakarot will be their new instructor." Vegeta explained.

Bardock's mouth fell open. "Sire, are you sure? Kakarot is not well respected by most of the soldiers. They almost consider him an outsider." Bardock questioned. Although glad for a more quiet assignment for himself, he worried about his son.

Vegeta stood, gathering the papers before him. "Then he will have to earn it." Vegeta said with a smirk for walking away.

After Vegeta left the palace Bulma found herself lost and wandered the gardens before Goku and Chi-Chi found her and decided keeping her occupied was the best thing to do and not giving her time to grieve. The took her on a grand tour of the palace that was now, per Vegeta's instructions, hers. She spent lunch and supper in the grand dining hall with her people, getting to know each and every one of them and their stories. Whatever concerns she had that the Saiyans would mistreat the humans was washed away as each explained how they worked for their room and board.

When the night and her energies spent Bulma returned to her chambers. She felt utterly exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her home was no more. Her father was dead and no one seemed to know where her mother was. Then, to top it all off, her people still looked up to her as their princess and leader.

"Vegeta, where are you?" She questioned the darkness as she shrunk into the bed and began to cry.


	7. Chapter 7: Better Things To Do

The Blue Flame

Chapter 7 – More Important Things

 _Vegeta lay naked, cold and frightened shackled to the bed with ki restraints. As panic began to rise with the bile in the back of his throat he looked down past his bare skin, not even hair to hide his shame, to Frieza. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, promising vengeance even though he could not move his own body in protest. The sounds of footsteps on the carpet dragged his eyes to search out the face of the new comer. Dedoria and other faces he could not put a name to, Frieza's Elite. They stood and watched, laughed, as Frieza touched, prodded, petted him, and defiled him. He shuddered as he felt Frieza's hand slide up his leg and higher. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing the scene to end. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Every time Vegeta prayed for his father would come rescue him or death take him. If he had only known. . ._

Vegeta woke with a startle, still feeling as if he were being watched. He gave his eyes little time to adjust to the dim light of his room as he examined, with precision, his surroundings. All was where is should be and his doors and windows were still locked. He breathed out a sigh of relief. He still was having awful nightmares, still not sleeping enough, still paranoid. But, as with all of his emotions, he hid it well as he wore the ever stoic mask of indifference. He pushed them down to the pit of his stomach and shut them in. He used to think they were locked away, never to see the light of day again, but that lock had been broken and his dreams tormented him with the memories.

He contacted Moina late the night before to delay their meeting. He had received word from Depanga that Bulma was a bit overwhelmed at the moment. He decided to give her a couple of days to become accustomed to her new life and process the events of the last several years. Plus, there was still the matter of getting rid of Prince Yamcha who had been slinking about the castle trying to get any information on Bulma's whereabouts. Thankfully, none of the soldiers or slaves knew anything, there was simply nothing for him to find. Speaking of which. . .

"I know you're in there!" Yamcha yelled as he banged on Vegeta's door.

Vegeta stood and walked to the door and entered the code to unlock it. A momentary look of shock passed Yamcha's face as he stared into the annoyed look on Vegeta's own face.

"Why are you bothering me, you worthless insect?" Vegeta taunted.

"Where is she?" Yamcha demanded.

"Who?" Vegeta replied, toying with him.

"You know damn well who I mean, the Princess!" Yamcha was nearly shouting now.

"The Princess regrettably died in a miserable attempt to defend her planet years ago. Have you gone daft with drink and women?" Yamcha's eyes widened at the mention of women. "Did Kaleb not see to your desires last night? Did none meet your need? Or did you think, for a second, that I do not know exactly what kept you from dinner last night?" Vegeta answered snidely.

Yamcha gathered a Ki ball in his fist, "You know that's she's not dead. Tell me where you have hidden her." Yamcha once again demanded.

Vegeta quickly grabbed Yamcha by his neck and dragged him into his room. "You must have a death wish! How dare you threaten me! You are nothing more than an insect beneath my boot! It is only the memory of your fallen princess that keeps the blood pumping in your miserable and pathetic veins!" Vegeta snarled, as Yamcha clawed at Vegeta's hand, attempting to free himself and allow air to once again flow into his burning lungs. After a moment longer Vegeta released Yamcha and allowed him to fall to the floor in a coughing fit.

"Do not ever presume to threaten your superiors, weakling. Next time I will not hesitate to flatten you with my boot!" Vegeta warned before kicking Yamcha in the stomach for emphasis. Vegeta heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking and smirked at the site of Yamcha coughing up blood, no doubt having punctured a lung. "You will learn your place here or I can send someone to teach it to you." Vegeta said dryly as he pushed the intercom and called for a medic to put Yamcha in to a tank.

Bulma lay, staring out at the green grass filled banks of the pond and sighed as the breeze swayed through her hair and the sun kissed her skin. "I think I will spend all day here." She mused to herself.

"Bulma….Bulma…." called a soft voice.

"Who's there?" Bulma questioned, sitting up as the outline of a person began to take shape.

"Don't tell me you have forgotten me already?" Asked the voice cheerfully.

"I know that voice, but it can't be. . ." Bulma said apprehensively as the form of her mother fully took shape. Standing she ran to embrace her. "Mother! Are you real or am I dreaming?" She cried.

"Of course I am real, what utter nonsense! Remember our gift runs in the female line of the family, albeit much stronger in you then any of my ancestors." Bunny replied. "Where are you? Are you safe?" Bunny asked as she held Bulma by the shoulders so she could look at her.

"I'm fine. I am with Prince Vegeta. Mom, something awful has happened. Frieza destroyed everything. Father is. . . is. . . ." Bulma could not bring herself to say the words.

"Oh your father is fine. After we landed Piccolo recreated the dragon balls. It took some time. But we have wished your father back and all the people who died. I can only presume those that are missing are with you." Bunny explained.

"Where are you?" Bulma asked.

"We are still working on that. Something went wrong with the navigational systems on the ships. We were forced to land when we began to run out of fuel. So we don't know. What happened? I have been trying to reach you forever." Bunny asked.

"I wound up crash landing, hit my head pretty hard. This is the first time my psychic abilities have worked since then, not sure why." Bulma explained.

"Well something fixed it and I am glad you are where you need to be." Bunny said as she smiled, her shape beginning to fade.

"Wait! Don't go! There are so many questions I have and. . ." Bulma

"You are waking up, dear. We will talk again. I am grateful to know my baby is alright." Bunny said, cutting off Bulma's words.

With that the shape was gone and the dream began to fade. Bulma opened her eyes and looked around the room. "I am going to kill whoever woke me up." Bulma groaned as she swung her legs off of the bed. She made short work of showering and dressing for the day. Skipping completely over the cart of food she went to the table where her capsule lay. Pressing the lever she tossed it to the floor as her luggage appeared. After searching through several bags she found what she was looking for, her belt. After verifying the contents she placed the belt around her hips and opened the door to her suite. She was shocked when Goku was not there. In fact, nobody was there. Perhaps now I can explore this place without someone constantly bothering me, she thought. As she crept her way down the stairs and into the first door she came across she heard someone call her name. She turned and came face to face with a man who looked just like her Goku, but older.

"Good, you're awake. We're leaving." He told her as he began to usher her outside.

"What? Excuse me!" Bulma exclaimed, pushing away from the man's hold. "Just who are you and what the hell do you think we are doing?"

"My apologies, Your Highness. I am Bardock, General Elite. Father to both Raditz and, as you may have already guessed, the one you call Goku. My Lord, Prince Vegeta, has commanded I watch over you. But since I have more important things to look into other than babysitting, you are going to have to come along with me." Bardock explained in a bored tone as he once again reached out and wrapped an arm around Bulma.

Before she could even complain they were off and flying to the fields in the east.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Bulma worked past her indignation and let her curiosity take over. "Where are we going?" She shouted.

Bardock looked down at her for a moment. "The crop fields." He plainly answered, as if that should explain everything. After what seemed like forever, Bardock's flight slowed and he touched down and released her.

Bulma looked on horrified. Before her the crops were withered and dry, despite an obvious source of water. She took a few steps before reaching down and grasping the dirt, allowing the dried particles to run through her fingers. She took a few more steps and pulled a dead plant up, its roots black and lifeless. Bardock had not paid her any attention. There were no ki signatures for miles and therefore no threat to little female, not even the wildlife dared to come here. He set about gathering new water and soil specimens.

She had no idea the Saiyans where fighting on so many fronts to survive. Her planet had been so lush and green this had not been a concern on her planet in many centuries. She had asked for their help and in return she promised her vast technological database. Looking at the dead field before her that database now felt inadequate. She recalled that her scientists were here, why did they not look into the problem? Then she recalled with clenched heart, Vegeta had only taken scientists who specialized in technology not biology.

"What happened here? Was there some sort of battle?" She asked.

"Scorched ground I could explain, but not this. It's as if the soil has turned to desert but as you can clearly see there is a river running through these lands. The same happened on the far side of the banks. We had hoped that the problem would stop when it reached the river, but it did not." Bardock explained.

"If anything I would have thought that is would spread from the river, but that is not the case?" Bulma asked as she reached into her belt and grabbed a capsule.

"No." Bardock replied warily as he watched the little female push the plunger on the capsule in her hand and toss it.

When the smoke cleared a small structure stood. As she entered the building he silently followed after. To his amazement the small dwelling was, in fact a lab. He walked around and looked at various items as Bulma set to gathering supplies. The girl thought of everything, right down to a refrigeration unit.

"It's solar powered." She said through a grin as she watched him. "Water treatment units, solar electrical storage, food storage, cooking facilities, even showers." She proudly told him.

"This may just be what we need." Bardock said as he sat down at a microscope and began to prep a slide.

The two remained so engrossed in their work that the remainder of the day flew by until Bardock's scouter began to beep.

"Go ahead." He said as he pushed the button on the side. He listened intently for a moment before his eyes drifted over to Bulma as she sat looking at some print outs across the lab. "We will be there shortly" he finally said to the person on the other end before standing. Turning to Bulma, "Your Highness, we must leave. We have missed lunch and are about to miss supper." Bardock explains. He then walked outside of the lab.

Bulma follows but instead of walking to him she walks over to the table she had set up that afternoon with various plants on it. They had been in stasis and she was giving them air and sun, hoping their growing phases would kick in. She was eager to test the soil with some of her own plants from home. "I need to secure my plant shoots before we leave." Bulma explained, taking a handful of plants and running into the lab.

Bardock shook his head, "This will take forever. Allow me." He said with an amused grin as he took the entire table and lifted it, carrying it into the lab with ease. He did not notice the few seeds and bean that rolled to the ground. With the lab presumably secure the duo returned to the palace.

Goku walked quietly to the Royal Training Grounds where he was to meet the Elite of Vegeta's warriors and train them. He wasn't sure why Vegeta thought he could train them but he was proud he had been asked and would do his best. He turned the corner and the men stood in a straight line, full armor and waiting commands. They had learned their lesson and did not want a repeat of yesterday.

"Good Morning, Everyone. I am Kakarot, but you can call me Goku!" Goku announced happily. "Prince Vegeta sent me to train. . ." Goku started to explain but was cut off.

"The Dark Prince sent a clown! How nice of him." A soldier scoffed as he pushed the button on his scanner. "Seriously kid, go home! You're no match for even the lowest of men here." He taunted.

"Good. This can be your first lesson!" Goku happily exclaimed.

"What!?" The soldier replied incredulously.

"Things are not always as they appear and do not rely on a piece of technology to tell you what your senses can tell you about an opponent. For instance, your current power level is about 5700. You're quick to action and do not hesitate. This can be fool hearted. I can easily defeat you." Goku said, doing his best impression of Chi-Chi.

"I will crush you!" The soldier barked as he charged Goku but his fist met only air as Goku easily dodged the man's attack.

"You may try, but first you have to actually hit me." Goku said with a smile as he continued to dodge attack after attack. Several minutes passed and Goku could see the man's frustrations where mounting. Having had enough Goku dodged one last blow before turning and striking back, throwing his sparring partner to the ground. Goku returned to the circle where the elite stood with wide eyes. "Hey, I know what we can do! I will show you how to suppress your ki and read other fighter's ki signatures without that device on your heads. Once you can master these techniques it becomes easier to tell how an opponent will attack. All you have to do is see where they channel their ki. Like if it's their right or left arm or leg. It's easy!" Goku explained as he sat crossed leg in the middle of the circle. "First we meditate!" Goku exclaimed. The men looked at one another for a moment before sitting and joining Goku in meditation.

"First I want you to focus on the man to your right. Feel his Ki, taste it. Then, the man on your left. Everyone's Ki tastes different. Focus on your own Ki and push it down. Will it to hide itself." Goku said in a soft voice. "Practice this every day. You will begin to recognize the different flavors, how far away they are, and how powerful they are providing they're not hiding their true power." Goku explained. So, the men sat in silence and tried to do as their sensei said.

Vegeta sat silently, eating his supper, while his father talked on and on about the festival. Vegeta could honestly care less. He just wanted the old man to shut up and finish his supper so he could leave and head to the palace to check on Bulma. He could hardly resist just walking out, but he dared not raise suspiscion. Suddenly several large explosions could be heard from the square below the palace gates.

Vegeta stood, "What the Hell!?"

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Treason

The Blue Flame

Chapter 8 Treason

Vegeta sat silently, eating his supper, while his father talked on and on about the festival. Vegeta could honestly care less. He just wanted the old man to shut up and finish his supper so he could leave and head to the palace to check on Bulma. He could hardly resist just walking out, but he dared not raise suspicion. Suddenly several large explosions could be heard from the square below the palace gates.

Vegeta stood, "What the Hell!?" Vegeta crossed the large room to look out the window. Past the palace gates explosions were going off and people were running here and there. Both slave and free man worked together to try and put out the fires. Vegeta took off and landed among the soldiers just as another blast went off and the King's Box and makeshift throne were emblazed with fire.

"Sire, you should not be here. It is not safe!" Nappa ordered, attempting to dismiss the prince.

Vegeta glared daggers at Nappa, "Next time you insult me, I will remove your tongue!" Vegeta threatened.

Vegeta stopped a young guard as he ran past, couldn't have been more than a season in the service of his king. "Where's the Yard Master and the Ground Crew?" Vegeta asked, as long as they were unharmed they would see that the ceremonial armor and such were taken to safety. The guard stared back at Vegeta for a moment and so, Vegeta shook him. "Have you lost your senses, man? Answer me!" Vegeta demanded. The young guard blinked passed the fear in his mind and to the fear in front of him. He startled, just seeing _The Dark Prince_ standing before him for the first time. A look of confusion past over the young Saiyan's face forcing Vegeta to ask the question a third time. "They've gone to secure the equipment." The young guard finally answered.

Vegeta shoved past him and took off in the direction of the great arena that had been set up for the festivities. He was soon joined by a familiar voice.

"By all that is sacred, what has happened here? All of my hard work, destroyed." Moina said in defeat. "This was purposeful. We will not be ready in time." She admitted.

Vegeta looked at her, his brows furrowed in frustration. "I don't give a rat's ass about the festivities, that's why I had you handle it." Just then another explosion echoed from the markets. "All I care about at the moment is figuring out who is behind this treason. We need to concentrate on getting these fires out. The longer and hotter they burn the more evidence they destroy!" Vegeta barked as he moved into the front lines to fight the fires before they consumed the shops and homes alike.

The first sun was beginning to climb into the morning sky by the time the fires were nearly out. Vegeta wiped the sweat from his brow using the back of his glove and looked around. So far there had been three deaths from the explosions, two soldiers who were caught in the initial blasts and one slave. No doubt damage reports would be coming in from all quadrants of the capital city before noon. Satisfied that his presence was no longer required he intended to return to the palace to clean up before breakfast and the barrage of the court he was not going to be able to avoid today. He lifted off into the sky and without looking back he was gone.

The palace grounds were humming with the energy of the people seeking answers from within her walls. Most of the Elite had returned by mid morning to fill their bellies. As Vegeta passed by the dining halls he could smell the stench of the flames that still blackened their armor. Young Kakarot was not with them he noted. _Sentimental clown is probable checking on his mate and child_ , Vegeta thought as he continued on his way, his thoughts drifting back to Bulma.

He sat at his father's right at the great council's table and although his face was marble he was seething inside as he listened to Paragus speak.

"Seventeen dead and wounded, the tanks are full and the healers still have waiting lines." Paragus said as another report came in, handing it to the Prince.

King Vegeta's hand waved Paragus' dismissal as the King began to speak, "Most of which were third rate soldiers and slaves, hardly a loss." The King turned his attention to the man who sat just beyond Paragus. "Have your men found anything useful Colonel Paren? Is it the Truffles? I will have the name and the head of the man responsible for this treason." The King announced.

Paragus had forgotten Colonel Paren was in the room. It was precisely his ability to be just another body in the room, nondescript and easily forgotten that had made his a good spy in his younger years. Now he sat at the head of the Capity City's security team. Colonel Paren stood. "Yes Lord. We have recovered metal fragments we believe to be part of the explosive devices or detonators. We are not sure. Perhaps the maker of them could be indentified based off of the unusual explosive residues contained on them. We have been unable to reach General Bardock." Colonel Paren explained.

The Princes' attention turned sharply to the mention of Bardock's name. If Colonel Paren could not reach Bardock then something may be amiss at the Summer Palace. _What if all of this was a diversion?_ Vegeta questioned himself. Vegeta reached out momentarily with his Ki to check on Bulma but between her radically small Ki and his growing fatigue he could not find her.

"I know where the old man has been hiding, I will take the fragments to him." Vegeta offered. Colonel Paren looked at the prince a moment before handing over the encapsulated fragments. Vegeta tucked them into his pocket as he stood. "The Great Festival will have to be cancelled until we know who is behind these attacks. Until we have something further to go on I see no need to continue to bicker here. Go home." Vegeta ordered. One by one the King's Council bowed and began to leave. Even the King took his leave.

"Colonel Paren." Vegeta called to the man as he linger in the hallway.

Paren stopped and set his eyes to the Prince. "Yes, My Lord." Colonel Paren replied.

"Double to city and palace guards until we know what we are dealing with." Prince Vegeta instructed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to ward off the headache that threatened to come on.

"If I may be so bold, Your Grace. I have not seen the human princess. Only the scarred one that accompanied her." Colonel Paren offered.

Vegeta was momentarily taken off guard. He had hoped that her presence had slipped through unnoticed. Apparently he was wrong. "It is none of your concern." He growled in warning of the touchy subject at hand.

"Forgive my impertinence, but it is. We have not had such treasonous activities in all of my years. That is until she arrived . . ." Paren was not able to finish verbalizing his thoughts before Vegeta had him by the throat and against the wall in the now empty Council Chambers.

"I suggest you forget she exists and concentrate your efforts in a more fruitful endeavor." Vegeta snarled and then released the Colonel.

Colonel Peren took a moment to regain his composure but kept his guard up. He knew firsthand the capabilities of the Dark Prince. "I mean no disrespect. She may, in fact, be in danger. I would never presume she were somehow a danger to the crown. My Lord, please forgive." Colonel Peren stuttered to explain.

"I have read General Celan's 'War Techniques and Theories' guide. Most educated Saiyan's have. So, tell me something I don't know." Vegeta deadpanned.

"Paragus moves against you and the crown." Colonel Peren said dryly.

"And he has many followers who believe I should put the King down. Question is, are you one of them?" Vegeta replied, his eyes narrowing at the Colonel, waiting for any sign of deception from the old spy.

"The King may be, shall we say, a little eccentric, but he is still a wise king. That day may still come for you to make that decision, but today is not that day." Colonel Peren replied, allowing his affection for the king to show.

Vegeta nodded, "You have your orders, Colonel. You know where to begin your search for this treachery." Vegeta turned to the window to make his exit before revealed more than he intended to. "Oh, Colonel, don't discount the scarred one. I don't trust him." Vegeta added before taking off towards the Summer Palace.

After what felt like forever, Vegeta touched down in the courtyard of the palace as the children run chasing after each other. Vegeta started walking toward the doors when a child ran into him and came to an abrupt stop, falling on their bottom. Vegeta stopped and glared at the child. There was no mistaking the lineage, this was Kakarot's spawn. Vegeta was surprised by the power level radiating off the child. He was perhaps 4 years old and already stronger than any third rate officer in the army. Another second ticked away and the child continued to stare at the prince as he scratched the back of his head in the same fashion his father did. Vegeta drew a breath to scold the child but before the first word came out Depanga came running into the courtyard.

"Your Majesty! I was not expecting you." She exclaimed and she picked up the child and set him to his feet. "Off with you now, before I tell your mother you are not in your lessons!" She shooed the child away.

Vegeta began walking toward the palace doors once again, his fists clenched at his sides in annoyance. "I attempted to call on the scouters but no one is answering." Vegeta explained. As he entered the library he stopped and looked around. There were books pulled down from various shelves and the room was in quite the state of disarray.

Depanga sensing the prince's shock at the state of the room quickly spoke up. "The Princess has been researching. I dared not put anything away until I am sure she is done with it." Depanga said, gesturing to the mess around them.

Vegeta nodded, accepting her explanation. It would make sense that Bulma would want to learn as much as possible about her new home. Vegeta walked over to the books on the desk. "Biology?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, My Lord. Bardock and Princess Bulma are researching the problems with the farmlands." Depanga explained. Just then Tarble entered the Library. Depanga let out a breath of relief. "Is there anything I can fetch for you, My Prince, or shall I return to my duties?" She asked.

"You may leave." Vegeta replied, his eyes watching his brother who he noted was watching Depanga. Vegeta smirked.

When the door closed Tarble looked at his brother and grinned, "Brother! I am glad you have returned." Tarble came up to Vegeta and looked at him. He had the beginnings of dark circles forming under his eyes. "You look like Hell." Tarble said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "When have you slept last or ate?" Tarble questioned.

Vegeta shook his head at Tarble's relentless banter. "Has there been any trouble here, brother?" Vegeta questioned, getting straight to the point. "I tried to contact several people within this household by my scouter and no one is picking up. This is completely unacceptable." Vegeta scolded.

Tarble was not disheartened by Vegeta's bluntness. He knew Vegeta meant nothing personal by it based on the waves of agitation coming from him. He pulled his own scouter from his pocket and checked it. No messaged. No error messages. Nothing appeared wrong. "It hasn't gone off all day. It appears to be working correctly. Has something happened? I smelled smoke on the breeze coming from the capital." Tarble asked.

"Explosions in the square, the market, and the arena. Seventeen dead or wounded." Vegeta explained.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tarble asked.

"Just protect the palace and those that dwell here. That's what I need from you." Vegeta replied, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Vegeta began to walk into the hall with Tarble at his side. "Where is the princess?" Vegeta asked. He was still unable to sense her Ki within the palace grounds. Tarble stopped and looked away, afraid to tell Vegeta the truth. Vegeta could read his brother like an open book and cast his Ki further out, sensing this time not for Bulma but for Bardock, her bodyguard. When he finally found them his scowl deepened.

"They went to the farmlands east of Great River Oozaroo." Tarble admitted.

Vegeta's featured schooled themselves into a deep frown as he continued walking through the halls and out the front door. He said nothing to Tarble as he set out in the direction of Bardock's Ki signature.

Bardock was kneeling in the dirt when he sensed him coming. He abruptly stood up. "He's coming." He announced.

Bulma looked up from the hole she was digging in. "Who?" She asked naively.

"The Prince." Bardock said as he began brushing the dirt from his hands. "And he's coming in fast."

"Oh well, let him come. We are doing nothing wrong." Bulma replied, shrugging off Bardock's concern.

Bardock however had every reason to be concerned. He had smelled the smoke on the breeze this morning and had a vision regarding trouble in the capital city but he took the Princess away from the palace grounds anyway.

Minutes later Vegeta touched down only a few feet away from Bardock. Vegeta glanced around and saw Bulma kneeling in the dirt digging around in a hole, the shock of which left Vegeta's mouth hanging open for a second. He shook his head slightly to regain himself. She was unharmed and going about whatever it was she was doing regardless of his appearance. He turned to Bardock.

"What do you think you are doing?" Vegeta demanded.

"I am working on the blight you ordered me to investigate." Bardock said as if that explained everything.

"You left the palace grounds!" Vegeta said, his voice becoming almost a growl.

"Yes. You also ordered me to look after the princess so I brought her along. It was the only way to accomplish both orders. Bardock stated, becoming defensive. "Besides, she is brilliant. She. . ."

Vegeta cut him off. "You put her in unnecessary danger, you idiot! Did you not smell the smoke? Did you not hear the explosions?" Vegeta accused, taking his anger and frustrations out on the old man.

"Yes." Bardock replied, carefully reigning in his own temper. If it were anyone besides the prince, he would have struck them for such an insult.

"So you understood there was trouble about this morning and yet you still defy me?!" Vegeta accosted.

"I took her where no one besides Tarble and myself knew where she was." Bardock said, nearly gritting his teeth.

"I think I have heard about enough of both of your egos! Shut up or leave. I don't care which." Bulma shouted. She was now standing and Vegeta could see she had on short pants and her knees where covered with dirt. Her face was flush with anger. Vegeta was momentarily speechless. _No one dared talk to him like this!_ Then again she was of equal station as him, a princess and a feisty one at that. Even though he would not admit it to anyone he had missed this side of her.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved the capsule and handed it to Bardock but his eyes never left Bulma's face. "Take these fragments. They were found after the explosions that went off. Analyze them and see if they lead you back to their creator." Vegeta instructed.

Bardock took the capsule and his cue to leave. He bowed once and left. Bulma and Vegeta stood facing each other and staring each other down for several minutes until Bardock completely disappeared from view.

"I heard you say there were explosions in the capital? What happened?" Bulma asked as she began to walk to the capsule laboratory.

Vegeta followed after her, once again struck silent because he had not noticed the building when he first landed. Once inside he stood and waited as she washed her hands. "Is there no end to your resourcefulness, woman?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"I am a genius after all!" She exclaimed with a smile and a wink of her eye.

"A filthy one." Vegeta teased.

Bulma looked down at herself and blushed. She was covered in dirt. She looked up to see Vegeta looking at the seedlings that she had growing under the lamps. "They're from home." She explained.

Vegeta nodded, understanding the priceless nature of little green plants. "Perhaps Bardock was right to involve you with the blight that sickens these lands. He still should have cleared it with me." Vegeta permitted.

"Cleared it with you?! I am my own person and I will go where I please, unless I am your prisoner." Bulma countered, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Vegeta's own eyes narrowed response to her challenge. "Would you defy me if I told you to stay on the palace's grounds?" He asked, his temper rising.

"Probably." She said, her own temper rising to meet his.

Vegeta inhaled the sweet smell that was unique to Bulma mixed with the smell of the soil. Healthy soil; he noted to himself to ask about that later. His pupils dilated at the sight of the flush of her anger against her otherwise pale skin. The curl of hair that dangled just right between her cleavage. Almost instantly he was in front of her and ran the back of his index finger over her rose colored cheeks.

"You play at a very dangerous game, little one." He warned, his eyes locked on hers.

"You have no idea." She replied as she brought her own hand up and caressed his face in return.

He closed his eyes and leaned slightly in to her touch. Electricity seemed to pour from her touch and course through his body, revitalizing him. The fatigue of the last two days melted away at her touch. He placed his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a kiss that she greedily took, her hands roaming over his chest. She stumbled backward as he pushed her against the wall. He continued to kiss her down her neck and down to where her cleavage peeked through the neckline of her top. She encouraged him to continue, running her hands through his hair.

Finding the bottom hem of her top he slipped his hand underneath. He stopped kissing her neck long enough to free her from the clumsy piece of clothing. His mouth found her nipple through the fabric of her under garments and he sucked. He was rewarded with panting as she arched her back, pressing her lower body against his hardening member.

"Oh, Kami!" She said breathlessly as she began to tug at his shirt. She wanted to feel his bare skin hot against her own. Vegeta smiled against her breast at her feeble attempt to remove his clothing. Vegeta nipped lightly at her breast before allowing her to remove his shirt. They left a trail of clothing, some torn, as they tumbled into the sole bedroom in the make shift laboratory as they found comfort in each other's arms.

Frieza smiled to himself as he reread the message:

"Done as commanded. Await further instructions."

Frieza couldn't help but laugh out loud at the thought of the Saiyans great celebration ruined and how upset they would no doubt be. "Serves them right for hiding the human girl from me." Frieza declared.

"How thoughtful of you to send a greeting card for their celebrations, master." Captain Ginyu said with a smile.

"One must find comfort whenever possible, especially in these trying times." Frieza explained as he took a sip of wine. "Now on to your report on the sabotage. Did you find a culprit?" Frieza asked.

"No, My Lord Frieza. The bombs were of no composition we could decipher and were almost completely burnt up in the oil fields." Captain Ginyu reported.

"Must I do everything myself!" Frieza bellowed. "The Scapenak and known for their love of explosions and their hate of us. We will go there for answers. Frieza pushed a button on his throne, "Helm, change course, let's pay the Prince Grunthor of Scapenak a visit."


	9. Chapter 9: Trust Issues

Chapter 9: Trust Issues

The sun crests over the jungle but the birds do not chirp on this morning, only the bugs sing out in complaint of the rising heat. Vegeta takes a deep breath, enjoying the smell of charred flesh on the breeze. Almost done, he thinks to himself. He looks down through the haze, past his blood stained gloves, at the fires that dot the jungle floor. Natives still run here and there with hope that they will somehow be spared the slaughter that has met their race. A robed figure runs just beneath the cover of the trees, like an ant waiting for his boot to crush it and Vegeta smirks. The hunt is on. Silently, he stalks his prey.

"Just a pathetic female." Vegeta says as he takes in the shape and grace at which she scurries along.

She stopped and looked back for a moment before continuing on. She must have heard me he thinks as he can smell her fear intensify as he closes in on her. She entered a small hut hidden away in thick jungle vines. Vegeta waits a moment at the door and listens. He can hear her coos as if to soothe a small child but hears no one else. In an instant he has entered her dwelling and shuts the door behind him. The hot and humid breeze draws her attention as she places the small bundle back to where she had hidden it. Vegeta crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the door, blocking her only escape. Will she run and leave the pup behind or beg he wondered in amusement.

"Left all alone with no one to protect you, little bird?" He taunts.

The loss of gazing at her rounded bottom as she bent over the child was made up for when he glanced at her ample cleavage as she turned and stiffened at his appearance. She was definitely something to look at. Her eyes were round and her mouth hang open in shock only a second before she finally spoke.

"Please, don't hurt my baby!" She begged as she fell to her knees.

"You wish for me to let you live?" He mocked her.

"I will do anything. Just don't hurt my son." She continued to beg as tears welled up in her face.

"What is your name, little bird?" Vegeta asked lightly.

"Arianna, My Lord." She replied. Hopeful he would not kill them.

"Stand up." He ordered. She stood shakily, her eyes pleading with him. He closed the small distance between them and began circling her.

"Tell me. Do you know what would happen to you if I let you live? Are you prepared to do whatever it takes?" He asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

She looked at him in earnest, "I'll do anything." She repeated in desperation.

"Anything?" He repeated. His words like acid making her wince but still she nodded. He was beginning to enjoy playing with his prey but could not abide by the glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Downcast your eyes when being spoke to by your superiors, little bird." He chided and she did as she was told.

"Good. Let me have a look at you. See if you're worthy to take back to the ship." He instructed. She let her hand fall to her sides. "No. That's not what I mean, little bird. Remove these rags you call garments." He said coldly.

There was a sharp intake of her breath before she complied with his instructions. Her hands trembled as she exposed herself fully to him. Tears trailed down her face at the full realization of her situation hit her. Vegeta once again closed the distance between them and ran his gloved hand down her back and cupped her behind. Her breath caught in her throat and she held it. She was lean and a little too skinny but she was clean and smelled of flowers.

"I suppose you will do." He whispered in her ear as she slowly exhaled.

Vegeta spotted a bed of sorts, covered in furs and he roughly shoved her to it, his member stiffening at her nakedness. She landed half on and half off the bed and turned to face him. She waited silently as he removed his armor and climbed on top of her. She closed her eyes preparing for the onslaught she was sure to come, but it did not. Instead, he began to kiss her neck and work his way down to her breasts. His gloved hands slid on her thighs and massaged her behind. She tensed as his hand slid to between her thighs.

"I take no pleasure from an unwilling participant." He said plainly as his hand began to massage between her legs. She relaxed beneath him and began to writhe in rhythm. Suddenly he stopped and flipped her to her stomach.

"On your knees, slave." He ordered.

No sooner had she complied did he enter her forcefully and she cried out.

"Not used to such endowments, such a pity." he mocked as reached his hand forward and continued to stroke her between her legs. It didn't take long for him to bring her to climax as she yelled out and bucked against him. He held her in place at her waist as she began to resist, pleasure having given way to pain. He began to climb to the edge as he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled back, exposing her delicate throat. "I do you a favor and send you henceforth in pleasure, little bird. Frieza's men would do you no such service." He said dryly and in one quick movement slit her throat with a ki beam. Her body convulsed beneath him and sent him over the edge.

A short while later Vegeta had cleaned himself and sat on the edge of the bed putting on his boots. He shook his head when he saw the blood stains on his gloves. "I should have snapped her neck." He lamented. Standing and pulling his armor on he heard the muffled cries of the babe she had hidden. He found him and in a quick motion ended the babe's life. He placed dead babe next to his dead mother. Stepping away to the door he outreached his hand and extended his palm and let several ki blasts go that made quick work of the linens. Soon the entire side of the hut was engulfed in flames.

As he stepped through the door way he looked back once more and saw striking blue hair crumpled on the mattress. He immediately began to panic. "No! I didn't. This isn't right!" He yelled as he tried to fight the flames back to the corpse on the bed. But it was no use. The flames burned is hands as his gloves caught fire and forced him outside. "It wasn't her!" He pleaded with the darkness as he collapsed on his knees.

Vegeta awoke confused, drenched in sweat. The room barely lit from the sun creeping through the windows. His heart hammered in his chest and his breath was ragged.

"Mm." Bulma moaned next to him in her sleep.

Vegeta forced himself to remain still, knowing he had already disturbed her. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her up and feel the need to explain this nightmare to her.

Slowly he freed himself from her grip and eased his way from her bed. He looked around and found his clothes, gathered them, and went in search of the bathroom so he could at least wash up. He was pleasantly surprised to find a fully functioning shower. Ten minutes later he was clean and still trying to come to terms with the nightmare that had woken him. He wanted to leave and go pummel something or someone to alleviate his mood but as he looked upon her sleeping form he was fearful to leave her alone. Fearful that someone would find her and hurt her.

His musing took him into the main part of the laboratory where her experiments lay nestled in the warm light of their growth lamps. He walked past and noted the names carefully written on the cards identifying each seedling; coffee beans, rose, strawberry, senzu. Then there was a batch separate from the others with no labels, but growing just the same. He continued on until he found a large desk. Instead of the usual flat surface his desk had this one was slanted. On top of it lay a multitude of drawings and sketches. One in particular caught his attention as he picked it up: Gravity Simulation Room.

"Blue prints." He said, finally understanding that they where schematics, not just sketches.

"Yeah, it's kind of my hobby." Bulma said lazily as she entered the room, a sheepish grin on her face.

Vegeta turned to see her walking up to him with only the bed sheet wrapped around her body. His body tightened in response. "By the Gods." He murmured under his breath as his body ached for hers. Bulma stepped up to him and gave him a mischevious smile but as she did he stiffened and she looked at him puzzled.

"Put some clothes on, little one. Bardock is coming." Vegeta said, his mood deflating.

Bulma disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later fully clothed. She looked around and found Vegeta still looking at the same schematics as before.

"You like it?" She asked. "It's a gravity simulation chamber. It increases the gravity within its walls to provided resistance training." She explained.

"Indeed." He said with a smirk. "Think of the possibilities. I could finally get strong enough to defeat that lizard. I could finally achieve the Legendary." He proclaimed. "You must build one at once." He declared.

"You already have one. I am busy here." Bulma countered.

"The one you sent was inadequate. It would not open. The capsule must have been damaged. You will concentrate on this." Vegeta said, handing her the blue print.

"Damaged how? Everything was in perfect working order when I sent it. What did you do?" She questioned, getting upset that he somehow broke it.

"My desk on my ship got turned over and many things were lost." Vegeta explained. His voice getting lower as Bardock was close.

"You broke it! What if you never found me? All my people's technology would have been lost, like we never existed!" Bulma yelled throwing her hands up in the air began to stomp away. She expected him to continue to argue with her and when he didn't she turned to see Bardock entering the building.

"Did I interrupt something?" Bardock asked with a grin.

"I was just leaving." Vegeta replied coolly as he pulled on his gloves.

"Your Highness, if you will permit. I have that report you wanted." Bardock said following Vegeta through the door. Bulma was hot on their heels.

"You're done already?" Vegeta questioned.

"I made it a priority, seeing as it was of national security." Bardock replied. Bardock handed a computer tablet to Vegeta. "As you can see the fragments were comprised of a variation of an iron ore known only to be native to one sector of planets, favored by their explosive makers because of the particularly nasty habit to create shrapnel." Bardock explained.

"The Cold Empire betrays its allies." Vegeta said with growing frustration, insecurity looming in the back of his head.

"The Cold Empire is knocking sire. The question is, how hard are we going to knock back?" Bardock quipped.

Vegeta turned to Bulma. "The Gravitational Room is your only concern right now. To Hell with the fields. They will matter little when we are all dead." Vegeta threatened.

"Even if I wanted to I lack the necessary materials here to build it here." Bulma replied.

"Do you deny your prince so calmly in the face of certain death?" Vegeta countered, growing angry. Is this woman stubborn just to be stubborn, Vegeta thought. "Just do as you are told!"

"And what does that mean?!" Bulma rounded back at him.

"When last I saw you, you were a sniveling mess. Now, you stand before me and tell me no. Tell me, little one, why the sudden change?" Vegeta demanded as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her so close their noses nearly touched.

"I heard from my mother." Bulma explained, unable to hide the hurt in her face.

"How?! What treacherous transmissions have you received? Are you even sure it was her?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

"Telepathically you Great Monkey!" She yelled as she pulled from his grip.

"How convenient!" He yelled, more angry at her insult then he let on. "Why had she not contacted sooner if she had the ability to do so. Hmm?" He asked.

"I don't know! I hit my head when we crashed. I couldn't use my gifts until we . . ." She left the rest of the sentence unsaid as she glanced in Bardock's direction. "All I know is my mother contacted me and told me they were safe. Piccolo made new dragon balls and they resurrected my father and a great many that died on my home world. They don't know where they are but we could. . ." Bulma stuttered to find the words.

"And you did not tell me, why exactly?" He questioned. "What other secrets do you keep, little one?" Vegeta snipped.

"I haven't seen you. Besides, I'm just suggesting we send scouts." Bulma replied.

"No." Vegeta interrupted. They are best left under the radar until the threat of Frieza is eliminated. Perhaps that will give you enough incentive to do as I command." Vegeta said coldly.

"Fine. Then I will need the capsule containing the experimental space craft I gave you. Providing you didn't damage or lose it. I can take that apart for parts. Of course, I will send you a list of things I need to complete the project as soon as I know." She replied her fists clenched at her sides.

Vegeta began to levitate off the ground. "Wait! Where do you think you are going?" Bulma yelled.

"I think I have been distracted enough for one day, woman." Vegeta replied as he took off back to the castle grounds.

.oOo.

Vegeta was too angry just to fetch the capsule and return it to her. "I am not some errand boy at her command!" He growled out as he passed the Elite Soldiers training with Goku. "Let's see how this third rate clown is doing." Vegeta decided as he touched down and began to observe the sparring session in front of him. Goku was smiling and putting minimal effort into dodging and blocking the attacks of the soldier in front of him.

Vegeta became instantly enraged. "First Class Elite Garner, stand down!" Vegeta instructed. "Perhaps a proper demonstration is in order." Vegeta said as he stretched his neck from side to side.

"Hiya Vegeta!" Goku waved as he began to walk towards Vegeta.

Vegeta wanted to throttle the woman, her best friend would have to do. Without warning Vegeta flew into Goku and began a flurry of kicks and punches. Goku was taken back, not ready, and doing his best to block Vegeta when Vegeta nailed him in the gut.

"Whoa there, Vegeta. This is just a friendly spar, remember." Goku said, trying to keep his friendly demeanor. The look in Vegeta's eyes said anything but friendly.

As the fight waged on the elite soldiers took their chance to escape the prince and ducked out. When the last man left Goku powered up further. Unfortunately for Goku he was still barely able to stay out of Vegeta's reach. Last time they sparred he was stronger than the prince. Evidently, much has changed since then.

"What are you so pissed off about, Vegeta? Geez." Goku said in between huffs.

"Don't speak to me! You and that blue-haired witch think you can speak to me any way you wish. I will not tolerate your disrespectful behavior any longer!" Vegeta growled out.

Goku blocked a kick aimed for his stomach and grabbed Vegeta's leg. "Did you and Bulma get into a fight?" Goku asked with a smile.

"A fight indicates equal prowess." Vegeta said as he wretched free of Goku's grasp. "She is a mere distraction, nothing more." Vegeta said as he rounded back and landed his knee to the back of Goku's head.

"I don't believe you. I think you love her. You're just too cowardly to allow yourself to show it." Goku countered. His breathing was hard. It was taking all he had to keep Vegeta from hitting him, let alone attack back. Kami, when did he get so strong? Goku questioned himself.

"How dare you!" The prince roared. His speed and strength seemingly increased ten-fold and Goku could no longer keep up. The next thing he knew he was headed towards the ground fast and was unable to block or slow himself. As he was losing the ability to stay conscious any longer Vegeta walked up to him.

"The ends always justify the means." Vegeta said as he spat on Goku and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the fierce rivalries in the shade of a nearby tree Paragus watches and hears all.

.oOo.

Vegeta returned to his chambers to shower before supper. After he had left Goku lying in the dirt he sent a guard to collect him into the tanks. He went to his own training gym after that and trained until he could hardly stand. As he dried himself off, he walked over to his desk and unlocked it. He retrieved the satchel of capsules from within and pulled out the one he knew Bulma was waiting on.

Once he finished dressing for supper he returned the satchel to his desk and locked it. He turned the little capsule over in his hand before walking to the door.

"I am no one's errand boy." He said to himself as he opened the door. He handed the capsule to the guard at the door. "Take this to my Mother's Palace to Bardock, immediately. He will be expecting it." He instructed.

The guard placed his fist over his chest, "By your command, my prince." He said and took off. Vegeta shut the door and returned to preparing himself for dinner with his father. Unseen by both was a certain scarred faced warrior who followed the guard in the shadows.

When the door was closed he added, "Or rather she will be expecting it."

Vegeta fastened his cape and went to the gardens beyond the dining hall. He walks around until he come to the tree that is the twin of the one growing in his mother's garden. He places his hand on the trunk and allows his bare hand to feel the smoothness of the bark, lost in thought:

 _This woman and the feelings she creates are an enigma. What is this love Kakarot speaks of? I'm not sure I understand its meaning. Could I love a woman I really do not know? I know she could not love me, not if she knew my history and the things I have done, who I really am. She is ignorant of such things. I should rid myself of these distractions. Even now, I should be training and preparing for war and I am besotted with thoughts of her. I am placing trust in her I have never given another._

Vegeta smirked. "What am I going to do with you, little dove?" He said into the night.

"Who is little dove? My pet." A feminine voice responds from the darkness, hidden within the shadows.

Vegeta recoiled in disgust. "I know your voice, Zukki. Come from the shadows." Vegeta commanded, annoyed that his thoughts of Bulma had allowed her to come upon him unaware.

Zukki stepped into the light on the patio and smiled brightly at Vegeta. "My Prince." She said as she curtsied.

Vegeta watched her carefully. Although not incredibly strong for a Saiyan female, Zukki was known to be quite cunning and no doubted had a dagger or other such weapon on her. Her rich green gown flowed to the floor, its bodice tight and low cut. Her untamed hair went nearly to the floor and reminded Vegeta of Raditz.

"See something you like, my prince?" Zukki said with a smile.

"Not unless you like Raditz. Are you sure you are not kin to him?" Vegeta teased.

Zukki let the insult slide off her like oil to water. "My Prince does not like strong women? I could bare you many strong sons." She says as she closes the distance between them.

"Do not ruin my appetite before supper, wench." Vegeta says curtly and turns to walk away.

As Vegeta turns Zukki moves up next to him and slides her bare hand along the length of Vegeta's tail along his back. Vegeta freezes momentarily in terror. The last one to touch him there had been that foul lizard.

Zukki misunderstands his halt and leans in next to his ear. "I could make you feel things you have never felt before." She purrs in a whisper.

Vegeta rounds on her, his tail thrashing angrily to and fro. Without warning he sends a ki blast in her direction and singes her gown. "You will not touch the crowned prince ever again with your filthy hands!" Vegeta snarls at her and begins to walk away.

Zukki brushes her gown off. "Am I not as appealing as the whores in your father's harem?" She asks angrily, once again halting his retreat. Zukki smirks at him. "Yes I can smell the whore all over you. She must be your favorite for you to smell so strongly of her. The whole of court knows you have taken a whore and they have seen the change in your behavior as well. We all know you have become infatuated and it is only a matter of time before they figure out which one."

Vegeta says nothing, his face as impassive as ever. He crosses his arms in front of his chest and leans against a nearby pillar as he waits for her to finish what she has to say.

She walks up to him and attempts to put her arm in his but when she is unable to she smooths over her dress again. "That's alright. When I am queen I will put an end to the harem, especially your little whore. She'll be the first to go."

"My queen?" Vegeta says with forced laughter. "You really are delusional."

"Your father has already agreed to my uncle's proposition." Zukki says in a matter of fact tone. "We're practically mated already."

Vegeta did not dignify her pathetic display and left in search of his father to put an end to talks of courtship, especially with anyone in Paragus' house. As Vegeta rounds the corner to head to his father's private chambers he hear his name being called.

"Prince Vegeta!" Nappa calls as he comes running up.

"I am not in the mood." Vegeta says as he turns to leave but Nappa places his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"We have an unexpected visitor." Nappa replies quietly with a stern look.

"Show me." Vegeta demands.

Nappa heads down the hall and opens the balcony doors and sets off. Vegeta follows. A short while later they are touching down on the grounds of Bardock's estate. A woman comes running up to Vegeta and slaps him in the face.

"That is for sending my youngest to the tanks!" Gine yells.

Vegeta ignores her and walks passed her into the house where he sees Raditz. "You really should put Kakarot's Harpy and Bardock's Banshee together and see what. . ." But Vegeta stops when he sees Prince Grunthor sitting at the table. His meager armor is in tatters and his face is swollen and bleeding. His left arm hangs unnaturally at his side. "Why is this man not in a tank?" Vegeta demands.

"It is too dangerous. His presence needs to remain secret." Nappa replies.

"There is only so much I can do like this." Gine explains.

"There is a tank at the Summer Palace. Take him there." Vegeta instructs.

Raditz and Nappa exchange glances before hoisting the large man to his feet. As they walk past Vegeta Grunthor looks over to Vegeta, "Thank you old friend."

It doesn't take long before they touch down in the palace courtyard. Vegeta immediately sees the once encapsulated ship is now standing in the yard and smirks. Bardock comes out to greet them and ushers them to the empty healing tank. Unsurprisingly, Bulma is not there to greet them.

They gather in the great dining hall. Vegeta sits at the head of the table with his brother to his right and Bardock to his left. They eat in relative silence as they wait for Grunthor to be released from the tanks and explain his presence on Vegetasai.

"Prince Grunthor asked for refuge. Frieza and his men have decimated his planet." Nappa says as he looks around.

Suddenly the doors to the dining hall open and in walk Goku. He says nothing but warily eyes Vegeta as he sits down at the table. A few tense moments pass in silence until Prince Grunthor enters.

"Much thanks, old friend." Grunthor says as he pats Vegeta on the back. Vegeta responds with a growl at the familiarity Grunthor uses. Grunthor smiles and hugs Goku when he sees him. "I am happy you are here."

"Yes, very nice. Now why are you here?" Vegeta finally speaks up.

Grunthor sits and becomes solemn. "Frieza came. No warning. Just showed up one night." Grunthor explained.

"What did he want?" Bardock asked.

"Nothing. He just killed them. Killed them all. My father. My mother. My brothers. All dead. They thought my guard was me. That's how I escaped." Grunthor said quietly. "Those that he didn't kill he forced into slavery. Some in the mines. Some on his ship as soldiers. There is nothing left." Grunthor explained. He sat quietly for a moment, lost. "But don't worry, old friend. My people will not fight the Saiyans. But you have to let my people go when they get here. Free them from the mines if you can." Grunthor pleaded.

"What do you mean you will not fight us?" Vegeta questioned.

"That's why I came. He is building a big army. He is coming here. He knows that the Chikarou Princess is here and he wants her. He will not blow the planet up unless he has her."

Beep. Beep. Vegeta's scouter signals. Vegeta puts up his hand and the room falls silent.

"Go ahead." Vegeta says into the scouter.

"Your father demands your presence immediately, My Lord." The voice came across the scouter.

"Tell him I am on my way." Vegeta responds as he stands. "Bardock, take over here." Vegeta instructs.

Bardock hands Vegeta a piece of paper. "A list of supplies the Princess requires." Bardock explains as he gives Vegeta a look he cannot interpret.

"Blasted female." Vegeta grumbles as he storms off.

Yamcha watches from the shadows as Vegeta leaves. With Vegeta off the grounds Yamcha silently enters the palace unseen.


End file.
